Lonely, But Not Forever
by NoRoleModelz98
Summary: Humphrey leaves after Kate chooses to marry Garth to become a lone wolf; and runs into this she wolf slowly devloping feelings for her. Meanwhile the law was uplifted due to Garth submitting his feelings for Lilly. So Kate & Hutch went out to find him and set things right. Will Kate find Humphery and bring him back before he catch feelings for someone else? [On Hold]
1. Lonely, But Not Forever

**A/N: I Want To See How Far This Goes, So Yeah Enjoy. Rated M For Strong Language.**

* * *

Chapter 1 lonely, but not forever

Humphrey P.O.V

The thought of Kate marrying Garth just tore me to shreds, after all we've been through she doesn't love me back. All my life I've been trying to impress her and make her mine anyway possible, but this dumbass law keeps interfering with it. I knew I should have just gone to alpha school with her, maybe I wouldn't be having this problem. We would probably be in our own private den married cuddling and kissing until one of us falls asleep in a warm embrace. The thought of Kate's soft pink lips connecting with mine and her tongue exploring my mouth cheers me up a little bit but not really. I wish there was a way for us to be together forever and live happily ever after, but that's only a dream I'll would have once and soon wake up from. Images of Kate's beautiful smile would hunt me for as long as I live making it extremely hard to move on. So I want to see her one last time before I leave and never return, if this the life she wants to live so be it.

I walked up the slope to her parents den and saw lilly combing her tail with a pine cone. Kate turned her head and saw me walking up the slope and smiled widely. The smile I would miss everyday of my miserable lonely life.

"Humphrey?...what are you doing here" Kate said smiling as I walked up to her.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your big day, I know you must be so happy" I said sitting in front of her.

"Y-yeah I am, now everything is going to be perfect...no more fighting for food and everyone would get fed peacefully" Kate said half smiling.

"That's awesome news but aren't you forgetting something?" I asked taking a pink flower out my ear, and placing it in her hair.

"Wow..." I said amazed.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You look so beautiful...I'm sure Garth would want to love you and protect you with his life...you two are perfect for each other" I said making her blush and lilly snapped the pine cone with her jaws trotting in the den angrily.

"What's her problem?" I asked and Kate shook her head.

"I don't know" Kate said looking in my eyes with those beautiful pair of golden eyes I always loved. "I have to tell her how I feel even if she doesn't love me back...I want her to at least know I love her before I leave...what's the worse that can happen than just an awkward moment" I thought.

"K-Kate I have to tell you s-something" I said nervously choking over my words and fumbling with my paws

"I'm listening" Kate said calmly.

"On our way back to jasper I had a lot of fun with you Kate, and I want it to be that way permanently" I said smiling and she looked at me puzzled.

"What are you trying to say...you want to go on another adventure?" Kate asked unsure what I was talking about.

"No what I'm saying is this..." I said said connecting lips with hers. She was surprised but didn't pull away, telling me she accepted my kiss. She closed her eyes and savoring the moment pulling me closer to her. I broke away and she still had her eyes closed, but slowly opened them smiling at me.

"Humphrey-"

"I love you Kate and I always had ever since we were pups...I just wanted you to know that before I leave and never return" I said sadly interrupting her and her face and tail lit up with excitement.

"Humphrey, I love you too...please don't leave stay here with me I need you" Kate said hugging me tightly nuzzling my chest.

"So you're calling the wedding off?" I asked happily and she broke away looking down with her ears flat on her head.

"I wish but I can't, tony would start a war if I do" Kate said sadly.

"Oh, I-I understand...so this is goodbye?" I asked and she only nodded. A howl echoed through the forest letting us know it's almost time and Kate looked at me with lugubrious on her face.

"But can you at least come to the wedding?" Kate asked with a little enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yeah I'll be there" I said smiling and she put me in a warm embrace I wish can last forever.

"I'm going to miss you so much Humphery..." Kate said licking my cheek with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too Kate" I said hugging her well fit body tightly. After a while she pulled away and looked in my eyes.

"Will you at least come back and visit me?" Kate asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'll most likely be too far...I'm going wherever the train takes me for a couple of days" I said sadly looking towards the train tracks.

"Can I get one more kiss?" Kate asked, I didn't respond and immediately kissed her.

Our tongues was exploring each others mouths playing tag as we kissed passionately. Kate was moaning in my mouth and pulling me closer to her was we kissed turning me on. I always dreamt of kissing Kate many times but never thought it would actually happen, now I stand accomplish. Even though I'm not staying with her this might be the best day of my life, everything would have been even more better if I was an alpha. But I guess we weren't meant to be. I broke the kiss and she had a huge smile on her face, but it turned into a frown when another howl rang out.

"Humphery before you go please stay safe...and promise you'll never forget about me" Kate said.

"I promise I would never forget you as long as I'm breathing...you would always be my true love no matter what, I love you Kate" I said with tears forming in my eyes.

"I love you too Humphery and always will" Kate said hugging me one last time and walked down the slope.

"I'll miss you Kate" I said to myself as I watched her leave to go marry barf.

I was at the edge of the cliff looking down on the wedding ceremony as Kate walked to Garth obviously fake smiling. She sat in front of Garth and looked up at me smiling widely. "She looks so beautiful...Garth better treat her right" I thought.

Moments past and they were accepting each others scent and moved on to the nose rub. The train erupted and I turned around not wanted to see the nose rub naming them official mates. I ran to the train as fast as my omega legs can take me leaving a trail of tears behind. The sound of cheering and howling occurred in the distance as I knew they rubbed noses melting my heart with acid. A box car was opened and I quickly jumped in laying down crying my heart out. "Why this stupid law had to fuck things up, it wasn't supposed to end like this after she felt the same way...Who even created the law in the first place?...I mean we're all wolves, why does a rank matter?" I thought.

Flashbacks flowed through my head as I was reminiscing all the good times we had together as pups to adulthood. Most of all the night we howled together, her voice was so beautiful and perfect. The last time I would ever hear it as I'm thousands of miles away, as a lone wolf.


	2. Notification 1

**Hey Guys I Know Its Been Months Since My Last Update So Why Not Keep Writing This Story. I'm Not Going To Lie I Kind Of Forgot About It XD...But Anyway The Recent Chapters Before The First Chapter Was Just For Fun...This Story Was Just A Play Around For What I Can Come Up With...Now I'm Really About To Tune In & Write More Chapters Soon...Thanks To All The People Who Stuck Around For This Long Because Holy Fuck Lol...I'm Still Writing It For Fun So Don't Be Looking For Quick Updates & Get Disappointed.**


	3. Why'D You Let Him Go?

**A:N/ Sorry It Took So Long To Updated But Here You Go...Also I Rewrote Somethings In This But It's Pretty Much The Same.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Why'd You Let Him Go?

Humphrey P.O.V

Humphrey has been on the train for hours waiting for it to stop to start his new life. After hours of uncontrollably crying, Humphrey actually man up and took it really well when he thought about the happy side of him running away. He was sad he didn't get to be with Kate, but the fact she loves him puts a relief smile on his face. All his years of trying to unlock her love so he can take it to store it in his heart paid off. Unfortunately Garth broke in and stole it claiming it as his. It's not completely Garth's fault it's mostly Tony's because he's so selfish and difficult to make reason with. He felt so much hatred towards them and wanted to kill them both. But a weak omega like Humphrey just thinking crazy if he thinks he can take down two well trained alphas by himself.

Tears continue to run away from his eyes as he saw the moon remembering the time when they howled together. He remembered how beautiful she looked when she was asleep and wish he can rewind time and howl with her again. Also have the chance to tell Kate he loved her earlier maybe she would have confessed before they returned. This made his tears make a ocean from where he was lying as he sobbed heavily, regretting his mom even giving birth to his inconsiderate heartbroken life.

Humphrey crying went on and off as flashes of Kate's beautiful warm smile and cute laugh would play over and over again in his head. Thinking thoughts of them being together with Kate is only a fictional movie. He looked at the moon and saw it reflect off the water as the train passed over the lake, and also watching his depression face. Humphrey wiped tears away from his agonized eyes and lifted his muzzle letting out and mouthful and grief howl. Deceiving any feelings for Kate and is completely moving on never thinking about her again, but he'll never forget her as long as he lives. With that Humphrey curled into a tight ball, and cried himself back to sleep.

* * *

No One's P.O.V

* * *

It's been a couple hours since Kate and Garth been married bringing the pack together in peace and harmony. Kate didn't take it well when Humphrey left her either, it tore her apart inside. When she saw him at the top of the ledge watching down on the wedding. She wanted to scream out I can't marry Garth, because I feel in love with an omega. But her responsibilities forced her to do something she'll regret for the rest of her life.

Kate wanted Humphery more than anything and couldn't live without him. They're not many guys that are like him or can compare any to him. Kate loved literally everything about him overall. He was always there for her no matter what the situation was. When she was sad he'll have a way with words and brighten her day with a lick on the cheek. Or when she was mad he'll put her in a calm embrace and talk it out with her bringing her into her happy place. When she was crying and need a shoulder to cry on, his soothing voice and passionate hug would always cheer her up. Now all of those emotions are coming back, and this time there's no Humphrey to cheer her up.

Kate realized how much Humphery meant to her and knew she let the cutest, sweetest, caring, kind, heartwarming and fun-loving guy run away brokenhearted. Nobody can ever replace her Humphery and she wanted him back her with her so bad. Kate needed someone like Humphrey in her life to fill her with love and happiness, but that was long gone.

Numerous of thoughts were going through Kate's mind if she would have spoken up the day she got married. "Maybe they would have been some type of meeting...Maybe the law would have been uplifted and I could have been with the love of my life...Most likely the law wouldn't have changed but I risk running away with him together to live out our lives with no one to disturb our love...We probably would be cuddling and kissing in our private den turning it into something else eventually and I would never skip out on mating with Humphrey...We would have a beautiful meadow Humphrey and our pups can play in, and large size then. Everything would be perfect...Now that I think about it maybe I should have ran away with him...I'm sorry Humphrey I love you so much, this was the biggest mistake I ever made...I miss you and I want you to come back home and let me love you with all my heart" Kate thought.

Garth was away at a meeting talking to his dad about the new rules of his soon leadership of the pack. Meanwhile Kate thoughts soon erupted out of her own guilt and she broke down crying, drowning in her own tears. Kate was alone in a slightly dark den with no shoulder to cry on. No one to comfort her mental breakdown, and most of all, no one to share her love with.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V

* * *

I was in Garth and I's new den crying my heart out that I actually went along with Tony's stupid marriage. There was many ways I could have fixed this but I panicky choosed the wrong easy way out. I should have told everybody the truth and maybe none of this would have happened. Only if I can rewind time and confessed my feelings towards Humphrey, I would have had my sweet Humphrey next to me. No one but me can give him the best love experience of his life. Humphrey is a must need in my life to make me happy, now that I let him leave happiness would forever be my enemy.

A girl is not supposed to feel sad and depressed after she gets married. I'm supposed to feel like I'm on top of the world with the love of my life right beside me showing love and affection. Instead I have a dark raining clouds over my head thundering loudly, so no one can hear my cries. I feel like a horrible person that I rejected Humphreys sweet caring heart, for a stupid pack law and an unnecessary war.

Humphrey is out there somewhere probably hurt or laying underneath a tree where he's spending the night. Or maybe scavenging for lunch as an untrained fun-loving lone wolf. Poor Humphrey, probably scared out of his mind that he's all alone in the thickness of the woods. That's it, I can't lay around and take this anymore, I have to set things right. I need to find Humphery and bring him back here with me any ways necessary. He belongs here because it would never be the same without him.

I stormed out of the den in search for my parents to set things right with only Humphrey on my mind. I ran and fast as my legs can run, dogging walking wolves and a couple of trees. The walking wolves must have thought something was wrong so most of them followed with noisy mind sets. Less than a minute I made it to my parents den to see they were in the middle of a meeting. Garth, Mom, Dad, Tony, and of course Lilly was all there staring at my sudden loud entrance.

"Kate, we were just about to call you in please have seat this is important" Dad said.

"I have something to tell you guys" I said worriedly and mom gave me a worried look.

"Kate what's wrong dear?...have you been crying?...Garth didn't hurt you right?" Mom asked giving Garth the death stare, which made him cowardly step down.

"No he didn't do anything" I said.

"Then what do you have to tell us?" Dad asked curious on what I have to say.

"...'sigh'...Sorry Garth I want a divorce I can't be with you...I fell in love...with an omega" I said nervously reviving gasps from everyone except Tony who just growled.

"This isn't right, you know the rules Kate...Alphas and Omegas can't mix!" Tony yelled growling with pure hatred but my mom returned a growl defending me.

"Don't yell at my daughter Tony...all of this wouldn't happen if you would stop being so selfish and ignorant!" Mom shouted angrily barking. "Oh no...what have I done?...I just made things worse" I thought.

"Dad wait" Garth spoke up making him stop and look at his son.

"What do you want Garth?" Tony said rudely that he interrupted.

"I also fell in love with a omega, her name is Lilly" Garth said and Lilly's face lit up, while her tail had a mind of it's own.

She ran to Garth pinning him to the ground licking his face like it's the last time she would see him. Lilly connected lips with his and he didn't fight it what so ever, even though my mom growled at him from enjoying it. Her sudden lovey dubby happiness made me wish Humphrey was here even more.

"I love you too Garth" Lilly cheerfully said nuzzling his nose and he happily accepted it.

"Hmmm, maybe this can work" Tony said smiling. This forced a smile on my face that me and Humphrey might actually be able to be together.

"So what are you thinking?" I asked curious what's next.

"Yeah where are we going with this?" Dad asked.

"Garth and Lilly's marriage can unite the packs...and why not uplift this alpha and omega cannot mix law" Tony said smiling.

My heart was racing a thousand laps around my body I finally can be with Humphery. He means the world to me and I need to find him before he gets hurt or even worse, move on.

"Kate who might be this omega you're in love with?" Dad asked.

"It's Humphrey" I said and I got shocked looks from everyone.

"The coyote?" Garth asked with a raise eyebrow.

"He's not a coyote he's the most caring, funny, fun-loving guy I ever knew and I drew him away with a shredded heart...he is my everything and I need him back here with me...life isn't worth living if he's gone" I said almost crying. My mom walked over to me and gave me a hug that was meaningless.

"Do you really love him sweetie?" Mom asked pulling me away looking in my tearful eyes.

"Yes I would do anything I mean ANYTHING to get married to him...he's the love of my life mom" I said with a single tear running away from my eyes for vacation.

"You don't have to do anything dear...if he treats you right and makes you happy...he has my blessings to marry you" Mom said smiling and I hugged her tightly then looking at dad for a response.

"Humphrey was always the son I never had...I trusted him since day one when he kept you out of trouble...everyday you was coming back home humming and daydreaming so I knew eventually you would develop feelings for him...yes he has my blessings you can marry him" Dad said lightly chuckling with a smile. I ran to him and gave him a big hug with tears of joy that used to be sad and bitterness.

"Thank you thank you thank you dad...he means so much to me" I said happily wagging my tail across the cool dirt.

"No problem sweetheart...so where is he?...and when do you plan on marrying him?" Dad asked with a smile. My excitement immediately calm down, and a small frown was on my face.

"He's gone" I said sadly feeling the tears come back.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Mom asked.

"He left the day Garth and I got married...he admitted his feelings for me and I told him I loved him too but if I call the wedding off they would be a war especially if you knew he was an omega...so he left heartbroken" I said with tears now running down my face and dad quickly pulled me in a hug. Comforting me and kissing my forehead.

"This is all your fault my daughter's not happy!" Mom yelled growling at Tony.

"I'm sorry I didn't know...she should have told us sooner" Tony said with a little emotion in his voice from guilt.

"I know I wasn't thinking about the consequences of my decision...I'm so stupid for letting him go...I need to find him" I said breaking away from his slightly tight grasp.

"Already on it, I'm going to send you with my best Alpha to go along on your journey..." Dad said.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Mom asked.

"Tonight" I said.

"Perfect they'll be ready by then...please stay safe and come back alive" Dad said.

"Don't worry I will...thanks dad" I said smiling giving him a hug then my mom before walking out the den to lake for a quick wash up. My fur was a complete mess from all that crying, but now I feel more relieved I might bring Humphery back.

* * *

(After Kate Bathe)

* * *

I walked back to my the den Garth and I was sharing with a small smile on my face. I was so excited me and Humphery can be together, I can't wait to tell him the news. The tough part is where is he and if there is any more girls around him. They for sure better back off because Humphery is mine, I'm not going that far to find out he's with someone else. I would do literally everything and anything to change his mind, which shouldn't be that hard because he finds me verrry attractive.

I walked in the slightly dark den and laid down in the spot I was previously in, resting my head on my paws. All I can think about was Humphery, making it extremely difficult to get some rest. His heart melting pair of aqua blue eyes I always found myself getting lost in. That sweet smile that would always brightened my day and that I value so much. His soft grey fur and musky smell that secretly turns me on. Most of all, his sweet caring personality that any girl would die to have in a guy.

My thoughts were corrupted as I curled in a ball, and my body decided it was time for me to rest with Humphrey on my mind. "I'm coming for you Humphery, I love you" I thought before I dozed off.

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V

* * *

I just woke up due to my stomach growling in agony for food. I've never hunted in my life, but I have to do what I need to do to survive. The smell of rabbits were strong in the area so I hopped off the train landing very clumsy on the cold dirt. I scanned the area to see if I can find anything, but my vision came up short. Time to go in plan B. I then sniffed the air to find some kind of scent of food, but found something similar to my kind. "Shit, I'm on a pack's territory…let me get the fu-" My thoughts were corrupted when a wolf pounced on my barking in my face.

"Please don't kill me I'm a friendly" I plead with my paws over my face.

"What are you doing in our territory!?" He growled.

"I didn't know I'm sorry...I'll leave right away and you'll never see me again" I said nervously.

"He's lying kill him" A feminine voice said behind him. He was about to put his jaw around my neck until I clawed him in the face leaving a big gash over his right eye.

He screamed in agony holding his eye as I took the opportunity to run for my worthless life.

"Get back here you little mutt!" She shouted chasing me.

She was gaining up on me very easily since of course she's an alpha and I'm only a weak omega. We dodged trees and hopped over fallen logs running like Tom & Jerry. Her jaw was snapping right at my tail, and I panicky sped up. Tripping over a old rock tumbling down a steep hill with the unknown she-wolf. We came to a halt at the bottom with her seeking dominants on top of me...but only one thing went wrong...our noses were touching.

"Mickey!...where are you!?" He shouted from above the hill. She quickly jumped off of me and I tried to make a break for it, but she was quick on her paws and held my tail down.

"If you try to run again I will kill you, got it?" Mickey said bluntly and I only nodded.

"I got the him!" Mickey shouted at him from the top of the hill. He growled visually and ran full speed towards me ready to rip my throat out.

Mickey pounced on him before doing so and I was free to run. But there's no chance I would get far without them catching me again. So I just stayed put and watched the altercation in front of my eyes.

"Lemme at him!" He said trying to wiggle free from underneath her.

"Calm down we can't kill him yet we have to take him to the pack leaders and let them decide" Mickey said.

"Fuck that look at what he did to my eye!" He shouted that now he's going to look like Fetty Wap for the rest of his life.

"And?...rules are rules and we have to follow them" Mickey growled and he pushed her off of him.

"Fine whatever, the quicker we get him there the quicker he's dead" He said glaring at me evilly before walking back up the hill.

"Come on let's go" Mickey said pushing my butt with her nose.

I followed her command with my head down not believing I'm going to died within maybe a couple of minutes. There were so much stuff I didn't get to do, and now I'm about to die unfairly. How more miserable to end my lonely pitty life….We walked through the forest in silence at the dead leaves on the ground was the only noise. After a while we reached what looked like the feeding grounds and there was the huge cave on a rock. We past many wolves who were curious who I was, and gossiped to one another. Many other wolves didn't really care and went about their business.

We walked up the huge slope that led into the big cave and I gulped at what might happen next. My eyes came across Mickey's butt and I couldn't help but watch as her hips sway side to side. Before I had the chance to look away, she slammed me into the wall choking me a little.

"Don't think we had a moment back there because we didn't…" Mickey said blunty.

"I didn't think we had anything...what are you talking about" I managed to say.

"Good" Mickey said choking me harder making me whimper from lost of breath.

"Can...you...let go...please" I choked out and she did as I pleased. Mickey walked back in front leading the way as I waited for my lungs to get filled with air.

"Why are girls so abusive..." I said holding my neck taking in huge amounts of air. She growled walking back to me until a very muscular wolf stopped her.

"What's all the noise about out here" He asked glaring at her.

His voice and looks were very intimidating but, he was old. He was huge and had many scars around his body that probably have stories behind him.

"Uh, sir...we found an unknown lurking out territory with no good enough excuse" Mickey said pushing me up to him.

"Hey watch the tail" I said angrily and she growled making me coward down.

"Hmmm, I see...you...follow me you two back to work" He said walking back in his den.

"Yes sir..." They spontaneously said.

I followed the leader in his den and it was even bigger in the inside. It can fit about at least 10 families of pups in here. It also was very scary looking with a little blood all over the place. But I think it's caribou or deer...or wolves.

"So…" He started.

"Tell me why you're here and I want the truth" He said serious turning around and looking in my eyes.

"I didn't mean to trespass on you guys territory...I was only trying to hunt" I explained.

"Omegas can't hunt good try" He said chuckling.

"But I'm a lone wolf...I have to now" I said.

"What pack were you in?" He asked.

"That's classified" I said and he ripped out his claws holding them underneath my neck.

"Let's try this again…what pack were you in?" He asked again. "There's no reason for me to live anymore without Kate in my life...fuck it" I thought.

"I said, that's classified" I said firmly glaring in his beaming eyes. He only smiled and put his claws away.

"Good, you're loyal to your old pack even when threatened...wish they were more Omegas like you" He said.

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"Let's make a deal.." He started.

"I'm listening" I said sitting down.

"If you help us spy on the western and eastern pack in Jasper park I'll let you live" He said.

"First off why me?...I'm only a weak omega that can barely do one tree squad...second there's no more Eastern and Western pack they have united" I said.

"They've united huh?…this is going to be harder than I thought...but I like a little challenge" He said walking deeper into his den.

"What are you doing?" I asked curious.

"That's classified… I don't need you anymore...kill him" He said and his top alpha's circled me growling. I just stood there not moving an inch or showing fear of any sort. "So this is where it ends...never thought I would go like this" I thought.

"Stopp!" A feminine voice yelled running in front of me.

"It's okay I won't let them kill you just play along" She said smiling gazing into my eyes.

I stared into her hazel eyes, and it was the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. It showed me that there's a sweet loving wolf behind the cold hearted alpha she came out to be. There's a strong coupling between her eyes and my heart. It feels like my heart was filled up again, pumping blood through my isolated body. For once in a couple of hours I felt happy again, all for staring into beautiful eyes. It's been a couple hours since the love of my life married someone else, and I already forgot about her.

She had brown fur with black and white spots, with an white white underbelly. I've never seen a wolf like her which makes her so unique and different from others.

"Alex, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Don't kill him...he's incident...you can't kill him because he's useless now" She said.

"He trespassed on our territory with no decent excuse...he could be a spy for all I know" He said.

"Please sir he looks innocent why would they send an weak pathetic omega to do the job?" Alex asked. "Wow, it's not like I'm standing here" I thought.

"Okay okay, fine…but he's your responsibility and if he does anything to put this pack in danger I'm killing him or even worse...you" He said glaring at me, sending chills down my spine.

"Come onnn thers no need for that...he shouldn't be trouble isn't that right...uhhh...whats your name?" Alex whispered looking back at me.

"Humphrey" I said.

"Right...Humphrey's not going to be a problem" Alex said smiling.

"He better not be...you're dismissed" He said and the alpha's backed off returning to there positions.

We walked out the terrifying den and I sighed reliefed I can still see the sun. Feeling the warm heat it's letting off on my grey fur.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked nudging my side.

"Yeah, who are you and why you helped me?" I asked curious admiring her gorgeous looks.

"I'm Alex...and I just don't think it's right to kill innocent wolves...especially cute ones like you" Alex said blushing at her own compliment.

"Thank you...you're beautiful yourself...I've never seen any wolf like you before...youre very unique" I said smiling.

"Well, I'm mixed with...a dog" Alex said a little sad.

"Whats wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that everyone makes fun of me so go ahead and get the joked out now" Alex said looking down in discomfort.

"Well first off I'll say you're the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen in my life and if they made fun of you forget them okay...haters should be you're motivaters" I said tilting her head up too look in her hazel eyes again.

"Not what I expected but thanks" Alex said blushing licking my cheek.

"No thank you for showing me how adorable you look when you're blushing" I said smiling.

"Ohh stop it" Alex said as her cheeks burned bright red avoiding eye contact.

"Haha I'm just telling the truth...but anyway...do you have a place I can stay for temporary?" I asked.

"Temporary?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm going back on the rail roads tomorrow" I said.

"But why?...you can stay here...there's plenty of food and we have a big refreshing lake" Alex said smiling.

"Umm, I don't know" I said.

"I know you don't want to be alone for the rest of you're life right?...out there in the darkness alone with many werid looking creatures willing to kill anythin-"

"Okay okay you win so where do I stay?" I said annoyed.

"Follow me" Alex said smiling leading the way.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V

* * *

It was now dusk and the crickets was starting to sing their night songs as the cold breeze blew in from time to time. I was on my way to my parent's den to tell them I'm ready to start the search and I might not come back for some time. Hopefully I might have a good guess where he's at, Idaho. I walked up the slope and into my parents den to see dad talking to Hutch about what to do.

"Dad, the train is almost here...I think we should get going" I said.

"Yes more certainly...Hutch know what to do protect my daughter at any cause" Dad said.

"Yes sir she'll look just how she did when she left...only difference is Humphery will be by her side" Hutch said and this placed a smile on my face. Just the thought of him being next to me as his soft fur brush against my side cheers me up.

"Kate?" Hutch called out snapping me out my trance.

"Oh uh, what you say?" I asked.

"Ready to bring Humphrey back?" Hutch asked and I smiled.

"I'm more than ready, let's go" I said walking out the den with Hutch following close behind.

"Stay safe dear" Mom said.

"I will mom" I said walking out the den entrance and down the slope.

We walked towards the train tracks and Humphrey been on my mind the whole way. "I wonder if he would take me back after I rejected him...what am I thinking of course he's going to take me back he said himself he loves me...most important I wonder where he's at right now?...I hope he's not hurt or even worse, dead….I would lose myself if he's gone and I didn't get to tell him I love him for the last time...we really need to find him before he gets himself in trouble, I'm so dumb for letting him leave...I regret everything I've done" I thought.

"Kate look there's a box car...let's go" Hutch said running to it and I followed his lead. We successfully made it inside the box car and it smelled very familiar.

"Kate is everything okay?" Hutch asked.

"No, Humphrey was here" I said sniffing the boxcar wooden floor.

"And how is that bad?" Hutch asked confused.

"He's with someone else, defiantly female" I said, and Hutch sniffed around too.

"Yeah, your right, and it's quite strong too" Hutch said.

"We really need to find him, I don't want her all over him I knew him first" I said seriously.

"Heyyy somebody's jellyyy" Hutch joked chuckling.

"Jealous?...more like claiming what's mine I knew him first and I'll be damned if I go through all this bullshit to find him and he's with someone else" I shot back angrily.

"Woah woah woah Kate, I was just joking calm down..." Hutch said placing his paw on mine. I don't know why, but that actually calmed me down just like Humphrey used to do. The weird thing is, he's not Humphrey.

"Sorry, just freaked out about him being with someone else" I said guilty for my outburst of hatred.

"It's okay, good to let them out now than to hold them in and let them out later" Hutch said laying down and I laid next to him staring out the boxcar.

"Hutch?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Hutch answered.

"You think we'll ever find Humphrey?...he's probably somewhere hurt or captured by a pack and getting tortured or-"

"Kate, I'm sure Humphrey is fine...he's a smart Omega he knows how to survive and talk his way out of things...and who ever she-wolf he's with will probably be killed soon by you" Hutch joked and we shared a laugh before it was a 12 second silence.

"I wonder where he is right now" I said laying my head on my paws.

"Me too" Hutch said smiling.

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys Hoped You Enjoyed Sorry Again It Took So Long...**_


	4. Shipping & Handling

_**A/N: Holy Shit! I know it's been 20 years, but I tried my best to get back into this story, sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys find a way to enjoy and we can all be happy again :}}**_

* * *

Chapter 4 Shipping & Handling

Humphrey P.O.V

The sun beamed in the den, waking me up from a good slumber I didn't have in a long time. With my eyes still closed, I yawned showing my teeth and my long tongue. I tried to stand up and stretch my stiff muscles but someone was weighing me down. Alex was sleeping peacefully on my back with a smile on her face. Lightly snoring like a newborn pup. I would wake her up, but she looked so cute and peaceful sleeping. The sun done the job for me an shined on her closed eyelids. It wasn't long when she fluttered them open revealing those beautiful pair of hazel eyes. Alex saw me staring at her and blushed with a wide smile.

"G-Good morning Humphrey" Alex cheerfully.

"Morning Alex" I said smirking.

"Sleep well?" Alex asked.

"I slept amazing...judging by your body language you slept amazing too" I said smiling and she blushed realizing she's on top of my back.

"Oh, uh, I'm so sorry..I'm a wild sleeper at times" Alex explained with burning cheeks.

"Haha I don't mind, I once were too" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Were you really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, one time I slept in the den, and woke up three feet underwater" I said sharing a laugh with her.

"So this is the first thing we've discovered we have in common" Alex said giggling.

"Yeah first thing" I said staring in her eyes for as long as I could. Alex avoided eye contact and fumbled with her paws.

"Humphrey, ummm, do you have a girl-"

My stomach growled in agony, and Alex stood in an offensive position ready to attack anything that steps paw in this den.

"Show yourself" Alex said barking at the entrance.

"Hey um, I don't think that was an intruder" I said smiling.

"Sure it is, get ready to attack it sounds like more than one wolf" Alex said ready to pounce.

"Alex-"

I was interrupted by my stomach growling again, and she looked at me with a small smile.

"Is someone hungry?" Alex asked giggling.

"It sounds more like someone's starving" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Well, I'll bring us back some breakfast" Alex said smiling.

"Wait, you can hunt?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked.

"I thought omegas couldn't hunt?" I asked.

"Well technically, I was forced to be an Alpha from my old pack...I ran away when I was forced to marry some jerk I didn't know...when Zane found me here he let me into the pack as an Alpha or Omega on my decision" Alex explained. "She was going to have a forced marriage too?...wow I really didn't expect us to have that in common too" I thought.

"So you choose to be an Omega?...but why?" I asked.

"Fighting, isn't really my thing…I hate violence and I rather make an effort to stop it then to involve in it" Alex said.

"Well then, you're doing a fantastic job because you've saved my life...thank you again" Humphrey said smiling.

"Ahh it was nothing" Alex said smiling, then my stomach growled again crying for food.

"You'll get your food just wait" Alex playfully said talking to my stomach with her head near my crotch area. I nervously shifted with my tail between my legs with slightly blushing cheeks. Luckily, my fur is too dark for anyone to really notice it.

"I-I, umm, I'll brings us back some breakfast be right back" Alex said blushing herself walking out the den to kill the awkward moment.

"Take your time!" I shouted to her.

"Well, looks like I'm alone...again" I said lying down with my paws on my head. While a yawn forced it's way out my mouth.

* * *

Few Moments Later

* * *

My ears perked up when I heard something dragging outside the den, and it sounded like something big. My hunger stood me up to go help her with breakfast. When I walked out the den, it was a little smaller than I thought it would be, but it still was rather large. I trotted to the dead deer and help pull it in the den to the ready to serve.

"Thanks, my back started to hurt dragging it up the hill" Alex said stretching popping a few joints.

"It's the least I can do for hunting for me" I said smiling.

"Actually it was already dead" Alex said clawing it open.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was badly injured...something or someone must've failed to kill it correctly I guess" Alex said ripping the skin off.

"You didn't have to break a sweat so you complain there" I chuckled.

"Haha right, dig in" Alex said demolishing the carcass in front of her. Getting a little blood around her mouth and fur. I stood there watching her eat, waiting my turn. Hoping it's not just leftover bones and scraplets of meat when she's finished.

Alex lifted her head with an confused look and swallowed. She was going to say something but my stomach spoke for her.

"Sorry, sometimes it has a mind of its own" I said chuckling.

"If you want it to shut up...you need to give it what it wants silly" Alex giggled.

"But I thought I was supposed to eat after you?" I asked confused.

"No of course not where did that come from?" Alex asked.

"In my old pack, alphas eat first and omegas eat the leftovers...sometimes it's not a lot" I said.

"Wow, that's sad and totally unfair" Alex said upset.

"Tell me about, at times I'll have to overdose on berries" I said.

"Are they good?" Alex asked.

"Oh don't get me started they're so terrible...but it's actually not bad when you hold your breath and swallow" I chuckled.

"We don't take our rankings here as serious as your old pack do so...you're welcome to eat with anyone you desire first or last" Alex said smiling.

"Really?" I asked excited I'll eat good for once in my life.

"Really" Alex said smiling patting the den floor next to her. A smile was forced on my face as I walked over to her side and sat down. We stared in each other's eyes for a short minute and proceeded on eating breakfast.

After a while, we've ate as much as we could until our bellies was ready to throw up. There was a little meat left for lunch for one wolf, but I think this filled me up until tomorrow morning. This is the best breakfast or meal I've had in a long time. I haven't ate anything this large prey to the bones since my parents were alive. Alex looked over at me and saw I was just as full as she were.

"Hum-"

*Deep Loud Burp*

"Sorry" Alex said blushing while I burst into laughter.

"It's fine, I never knew you were capable of that" I laughed.

"Me either honestly" Alex said giggling.

"But you know, I can do better" I said bragging.

"Oh yeah, prove it" Alex said with a raise eyebrow.

"Sit back and learn" I said smirking and stretching my muscles.

"I'm ready to learn" Alex said giggling.

I distracted her by acting like I'm preparing to burp; while I dipped my tail in the puddle of blood behind me.

"Oh I feel it coming, it's a big one...you sure you're ready for this?" I asked chuckling.

"Ready when you are" Alex said giggling.

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you...but first um, you got a little.." I said circling around my mouth.

"Oh thanks" Alex said licking the blood off her muzzle.

"Eh, it's still quite not off" I said smirking. This time Alex used her forearm to wipe it off.

"How about now?" Alex asked.

"No, you got a little...here...and there" I said flicking blood in her face with my tail then taking off out the den.

"You sneaky little omega, get back here" Alex laughed chasing after me.

I ran as fast as my omega legs can take me through the meadows. The fresh morning wind hitting my face and the sun's beam made it a beautiful day to run and play. I looked back and saw Alex was catching up to my tail. I'm tired of girls being faster than me so I boost it up a notch running full speed. There was no way she could keep up with me now. I didn't hear no paw steps behind me or heard any panting so I guess I out ran an Alpha.

My legs were sore scream in agony for me to stop and let them rest. I slid to an top at the top of an hil catching my breath, panting hard as ever. Alex wasn't in sight and it actually started to worry me she magically vanish. She could be in trouble and this would be all my fault. Before I took a step towards the direction we ran, someone tackled me and we rolled down the hill out of control. We came to an stop at the bottom; and I seeked dominance on top with our noses only centimeters apart. Alex tried to get up, but I pinned her shoulders down claiming victory.

"Omega 1 Alpha 0" I said smirking, but it soon faded away when I realized I said the same thing to Kate. Alex countered me seeking dominance and smiled.

"What was that little omega?" Alex questioned with a smirk pinning my shoulders down.

"Nothing important" I said smiling playfully muffing her muzzle. Alex lost control of herself and fell on top of me connecting lips with mine.

Our eyes widened, and we both shared a blush, but both of us didn't bother to pull away. The kissed sucked the loneliness and the sadness out of me filling me up with life again. I felt like I can start over with my love life again. My cold frozen heart was defrosted and filled with joy, happiness, and love. The ingredients I thought would forever be my enemies. Alex pulled away blushing mad hard backing away from me timidly. "She looks so adorable blushing" I thought.

"H-Humphrey I-I-I didn't mean to I'm-I'm sorry" Alex stammered with burning cheeks not giving eye contact.

"No it's my fault, I'm the reason you fell" I said standing up shaking the dirt off me.

"So you're not m-mad?" Alex asked.

"Why would I be mad?...accidents happen" I said smiling.

"Did you like that?" Alex asked blushing.

"Well, um, sorta.." I said blushing myself.

"I've never kissed a guy before and I-I kinda liked it...want to try again on purpose this time?" Alex asked shyly.

"Umm, I-I don't think it would be much enjoyable for me" I said blushing.

"That's not true, I can see you enjoyed that" Alex said giggling.

"Why you know that?...you're an expert on body language or something?" I asked chuckling.

Alex cleared her throat motioning down to my crotch area. I looked down and saw my member half way out. My cheeks burned a bright noticeable red and I tucked my tail between my legs.

"I don't have to be an expert to notice that" Alex said giggling.

Suddenly I felt a stinging pinch on my butt. There were two figures of Alex in front of me and she looked like an alien. My muscles in my legs were getting weak and I was losing control of my body wobbling all over the place. Slobber escaped my mouth and I spoke this weird gibberish I've never heard before.

"Humphrey are you okay?...you don't seem normal?" Alex asked in a worried tone.

"I-I didn't…know…a-aliens can talk" I said sloppily walking closer to her.

"What is wrong with yo- oww" Alex said bumping into me, falling on top again.

"Oh no, please don't take me to your leader" I managed to say before dropping my eye lids.

"H-Humphery, no...fight it...it's an t-t-tranquilizer" Alex said trying to pull it out of her butt.

"I...sleepy...nighty...n-night" I said before closing my eyes blacking out into slumber.

* * *

No One's P.O.V

* * *

Humphrey passed out and Alex can feel herself getting sleepy even though she pulled the tranquilizer out. Alex scooped the passed out Humphery on her back and ran back to her den full speed. The humans shot multiple tranquilizers, pinching them all over Alex and Humphrey's body. Alex felt her legs getting weaker and slowly came to an painful stop. She tried to fight it with all her might, but the drugs were too strong for her system. Alex fell to the ground with Humphrey on top of her resting.

"S-Sorry, Humphrey…I-I tried...to save us" Alex said before dropping her eyelids dozing into a deep slumber.

"We got a couple on our hands boys...bag em up we're going to Minnesota" A man said.

* * *

 _ **Again sorry it took me 20 years to post another chapter but I've been busy with other stories and life so this is all I can write at the time. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter. F,av, follow, review, or all of the above...**_


	5. Voting Poll (Important)

_**Sorry this isn't another chapter, but I wanted to announce something real quick. On my profile page there is a voting poll above questioning how good I'm doing so far as a writer. This is for me to get better at writing and I really need your honest opinions about my stories. You can pick either of the 6 I won't be heartbroken. Thank you for your amazing support, and I hope you keep reading my stories in enjoyment.**_


	6. Backstory

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I would l like to announce that I am now a FATHER! I've been spending the last few weeks being there for my daughter because she is so adorable and I love her so much. That's some of the reason why I didn't update on this story earlier but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter anyway. By the way don't forget to get on my profile and vote how I'm doing so far as a writer :))**_

* * *

Chapter 6 Backstory

Last Night

Kate's P.O.V

The feel of someone's wet nose nudging my face waking me up from my slumber with a bear yawn. My vision was still quite blurry, but it wasn't long before it came back in high quality. Hutch was sitting at the boxcar entrance staring out at the night sky. Something was deeply on his mind that seemed to worry him and I wouldn't blame him. With the responsibilities my parents put on Hutch to protect me, I'll be worried too. I stretched out my relaxed muscles popping a few joints notifying him that I'm now awake. Hutch glanced back at me giving me a small smile then looked back out the boxcar. I walked over and sat next to him joining in on the view he was gazing at.

"What's wrong?" I asked watching the eclipse moon as it slowly disappeared behind passing trees.

"Uh, what?" Hutch asked snapping out his daze with the moon.

"I said what's wrong...it seems like something on your mind" I said as my tail swayed across the cold wooden floors.

"Its nothing important, honestly" Hutch said clearing his throat.

"Do it has something to do with my parents?" I asked.

"No" Hutch said.

"Humphrey?" I asked guessing again.

"No, you" Hutch said turning his eyes to mine. This totally caught me off guard and took time to process in my head.

"Me but...why?" I asked stunned that I would be on his mind.

"Kate, you've always been one of my good friends and the best partner with alpha duties...and uh...I just have a bad feeling about this...like...I'm going to lose you or Humphrey...I know you love Humphrey and I don't want to fail to make you happy again..it tore me apart when I heard you crying in your den back home" Hutch confessed looking back out the boxcar watching the sky.

"Hutch everything is going to be fine don't even think like that..we are going to bring Humphrey back home and we'll all be alive and well...even if we happened to get attacked or an unexpected incident is our murderer we'll die knowing you tried to save us risking your own...in my books that counts for something" I said with the biggest smile ever performed on my muzzle. I never really knew Hutch cared so much about me on a personal level. It's really sweet of him to worry about me, and want to make me happy. Hutch repaid me a smile, and we gazed deep in each other eyes like we were looking for something them. The sound of the train horn broke us out our trance and Hutch spoke up after the silence.

"The trains coming to a pit stop, we'll have to jump off soon" Hutch said watching the trees of the night forest pass by.

"Did you see any signs?" I asked.

"Yeah haha, twenty minutes ago…someplace called National Park haha" Hutch said chuckling to himself.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"You have hay in your hair" Hutch said smiling. I shook my hair and a insane amount of hay fell on the boxcar wooden floors.

"And you didn't want to tell me earlier when I woke up" I said a little upset.

"It was funny sorry, you lucky I told you period" Hutch said chuckling.

"Asshole" I joked giggling.

"Thanks" Hutch said smiling.

"That wasn't a compliment" I said giggling.

"I know but I took it as one" Hutch said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and stared out the boxcar into the night sky. That had billions and billions of stars looking back down on me. This reminded me of the night when Humphrey and I howled at the moon together. His voice was so amazing and stunned the fur on my back. I would do anything to hear that howl again, but I messed up badly. There's no telling where Humphrey could be now. He could be thousands of miles away from here but I have a strong feeling he's in Idaho.

"I hope Humphrey is okay" I said up into the night sky.

"Humphrey is a smart omega...he brought you two back somehow" Hutch said.

"Yeah he did" I said smiling, reminiscing our recent adventure. Which makes me want to go on another one with him.

The train started to come to a stop at a station with many humans. Hutch and I didn't hesitate to jump off the train and run into the timberlands as fast as we could before any of them saw us. I was leading the way and Hutch was close behind on my tail. It was very dark and we couldn't see where we were going but we know they couldn't see us. Suddenly I heard a loud snap and Hutch whimper in agony. I turned around and saw Hutch hind leg caught in some type of weird trap. Oozing out a puddle of blood where he stood.

"HUTCH!" I yelled running back to him to retrieve his leg from the trap. Using all my strength I tried to pulled them apart but it only caused more agony.

"Kate stop it hurts, just go without me I'll be fine" Hutch whimpered out.

"There's no way I'm leaving you behind, we can do with together just help me" I said trying to free him again, only to bring more tears to his face.

"Kate!..it's no use just go...I'll take to bullet for you" Hutch said trying the best he can to keep his dignity.

"No I'm not leaving you, I'll think of something" I said walking around for a answer to his problem.

"Hey boys I think we got something!" A man shouted waving a light around.

"Kate you have to go now!" Hutch shouted, and I took off into a nearby bush and hid. Four men slowly walked up to Hutch with guns and lights beaming on him. Hutch growled and snarled at them in warning not to come near him.

"Easy boy, we're only trying to help...relax" One of them said reaching his hand out to the trap. Hutch snapped at his hand and growled viciously. Making the man back up cowardly.

"Uhh, someone else do it" The man said retreating back to his group. It was a small silence as all the men looked at each other to see who would step up. But neither of them wanted too.

"I got it guys...just stand back" A feminine voice said moving them out the way.

This was the most gorgeous female human I've ever seen in my life. I've never seen one before and the first one I see is absolutely beautiful. She had blond hair, freckles, a very fit body, and aqua blue eyes just like Humphrey. Just by the looks of her would make me calm if I was in the situation Hutch was in.

"Danielle what are you doing?...that's a wild animal" A man said worried for her attempt.

"No shit Sherlock...since none of you guys have the balls to do it...I guess I have to turn transgender and grow some of my own" Danielle said walking slowly to Hutch. He growled at her and tried to back away and only caused himself pain. He whimpered like a pup looking for his mother milk and tried to get free.

"Relax buddy, you're going to be okay….I'll get you out I promise" Danielle said calmly but Hutch wasn't buying in on her acting. She must have noticed this and took a good chunk of meat that smelled amazing delicious from out her jacket. It almost made me lose my composer to go eat it myself.

Danielle swayed the meat back and forward in his face, and Hutch's eyes followed it. Hutch sniffed the meat a few times and snatched it out her hand devouring the small piece of meat.

"See you're not a bad guy...you're just scared" Danielle said rubbing his fur down to underneath his chin. Hutch's tail went a mile a minute and he reached his muzzle down inside her jacket for another piece.

"Haha okay big guy just one more" Danielle giggled taking another one out feeding the piece to him. While he was busy eating the meat, I saw her slip something else from her pockets, a tranquilizer.

She launched her hand back a little to stab Hutch with it and I gasped. I tried react quick enough and tackle her before she do so, but it was too late. Danielle already stabbed him with it before I made contact with her pinning her down. I growled in her face snapping at her neck as she screamed in terror. The men shot many tranquilizers in me but I still didn't give up and tried to kill her. She used all her force to keep me from tearing her apart but it wasn't working; I clearly was the stronger one here. I was getting closer and closer to her neck until one of the men hit me in the rib cage with the back of the gun. It knocked the wind out of me and I whimpered in pain before passing out to the powerful drug right next to Hutch.

"Hutch, I tried to save us...I'm sorry" I managed to say before passing out.

* * *

Alex P.O.V

* * *

I woke up to my head hitting the top of something hard and I felt a little wet. I groaned in pain grabbing my head trying to see what I hit but my vision wasn't fully on yet. It was dusk and was starting to get dark and I was supposed to be at a pack meeting right now. Zane would go crazy if I'm not there and he'll send a search party to go looking for me. Humphrey was the last guy I was with so they'll think he's done something to harm me in any type of way. They'll be after his blood and kill him without his explanation. There's no way I can let that happen I have to get back before they notice we're gone. I admired my surroundings and noticed I was in a cage with a bowl of slightly dirty water in front of me. My mind started to panic that I'm being transported somewhere most likely harmful. I didn't know where I am, where the humans were taking me, and if Humphrey was with me or not.

"Humphrey?, Humphrey are you there?" I called out to no response. I tried peeking out the holes on my cage but it didn't help me see much.

"Humphrey?, can you hear me?" I called out worried they might have done something to him. Then again there were no response, and it was questionable if he still was alive. The truck hit a big bump making my head hit the top of the cage again.

"Owww" A familiar voice spontaneously said with me at the same time. My face lit up and my tail had a mine of its own as it wacked the cage over and over again.

"Humphrey you're okay" I said relieved he's fine.

"I was until I hit my head, shit that hurt" Humphrey groaned complaining.

"Humph where are we and where are they taking us?" I asked hoping he would know.

"Uhh, umm, I don't know where we are...but uh...I think they're taking us somewhere to you know...repopulate" Humphrey said hesitantly on the last word. I blushed mad crazy he would think that, but actually wouldn't mind repopulating with him. He's cute, funny, sweet, an omega, and fun-loving. Humphrey's all of my taste in a guy, he's so perfect.

"Why'd you think that?" I asked curious.

"Because I've been in this same situation before for the same reason...but I could be wrong...is this water?...ughh this is so disgusting" Humphrey said sounding like he's covering his nose.

"Humphrey we have to get out of here" I said biting the bar on the cage panicky.

"Alex, it's not going to work...we'll have to wait until they release us" Humphrey said.

"But you don't understand, we have to get back my pack is going to be looking for me" I said shaking my cage to get free.

"Alex" Humphrey called but I ignored him and still tried to get free.

"ALEX!" Humphrey shouted, causing me to frighteningly jump and my paw got stuck between the bars on the cage.

"Ahh great" I said sighing.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself you'll we'll fine okay...I promise...we'll have to just wait to get set free okay?" Humphrey said calmly.

"Humphrey I don't know about this, I'm-I'm scared" I said trying to get my paw free, but Humphrey put his paw on mine. Luckily we were in cages and he couldn't see me because I'm blushing mad hard right now.

"It's okay I am too but we'll get through this together...do you trust me?" Humphrey asked throwing me off guard with that question.

"What?" I asked not knowing if I heard him right.

"Do you trust me?" Humphrey asked again.

"Uhh, y-yeah, I guess I don't know" I said timidly.

"Okay well I need you to trust me on this, just stay calm and relax and they'll let us free in no time" Humphrey said and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll do it your way...let's just hope we don't die" I said sitting down.

"We won't...I promise" Humphrey said moving his paw away, allowing me to pull it back in the cage.

With that we waited hours and hours until the sun was on the other side of the earth. It was a full moon and it shined brightly over the billions of stars in the night sky. I've always wanted to howl at the moon with a special someone but no one in my pack wanted a pathetic omega that has dog genes insider her DNA. It makes me jealous when I see other wolves happy with there mates howling at the moon in perfect harmony when I have no one. A couple weeks back I tried to ask this cute wolf I had a crush on since I moved into the pack and he rejected me infront of everyone. He laughed in my face along with his alpha friends and girlfriend that I didn't know about. He told me that there's no way he's howling with a revolting, pathetic, bastard of a dog like me and walked away.

I remember staying up that whole night crying for hours until my body told me it was time for sleep. Sometimes I had suicidal thoughts and wish I wasn't half dog and half wolf. I even would think how great life would've been if I was just an ordinary wolf. Most certainly I would have a mate right now and getting impregnated with a litter of maybe three. But that's only a fantasy world I wish I could live in. Everytime I see the moon I think about how wonderful it would be to howl with someone. To be honest I've never heard my own howl before, I have no clue how it sounds or if it would be good or not.

"Humphrey, are you awake?" I asked softly laying my head on my paws.

"Yeah, I am now" Humphrey said sleepily.

"Sorry for waking you, but can I ask you something?" I asked as soft as I could.

"What's up?" Humphrey asked yawning.

"How was the moonlight howl in your old pack?...was it peaceful?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was pretty peaceful...so many wolves would show out their inner affection for someone and it sounds astonishing" Humphrey said.

"Did you howl with anyone?" I asked curious.

"Uhh, no, not at the moonlight howl..she left to howl with someone else and he turned out to be really bad...besides alpha's and omega's can't howl together so it never was going to happen" Humphrey said and I heard him moving in his cage.

"Do you wish you were a alpha sometimes?" I asked.

"Well umm...can I tell you a story about that?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure, you can tell me anything" I said smiling he wants to open up to me.

"A year ago when I was a pup...I lost my family to a group of assassins...our pack was attacked by with northern pack and there were so much hatred...terror..blood...and screaming…" Humphrey started.

* * *

 _Flashback in Humphrey P.O.V_

* * *

My sister Emmy and I were wrestling with each other in the den because my mom and her belive girls rule. This been going on for weeks and I'm tired of her teasing me about it. So It's time to prove to them once and for all the boys rule this planet. I fought for a dominant position but she was too strong and slippery. It was taking stressfully too long and I'm not a patient wolf. I bit her tail causing her to whimper and distracted her enough for me to seek dominance.

"S-See...guys...r-rule" I said panting proudly of my victory.

"No fair mommmm he bit me" Emmy whined like the pup she is with tears on her eyes.

"Humphrey dear, now was that fair?" Mom said walking over to me.

"Uhh, yes" I said nervously smiling.

"No it wasn't...I think someone needs a timeout" Mom said picking me up by the scruff of my neck. Emmy poked her tongue out and I sighed angry she always gets her way because she's the baby of the family.

Mom sat me against the wall and sat down in front of me blocking anyway for me to get out. I tried to run up her body but I clumsily fell back down over and over again.

"Emmy, you go out and play with your friends now dear" Mom said smiling.

"Yay thanks mom" Emmy said happily running out the den. I laid down in defeat and curled myself up in a ball.

"This is so unfair, she always get want she wants" I said angrily.

"Only because you allow that to happen...that's the one hundred time this week you hurt your sister...you have to understand she's younger and smaller than you and is easily to get hurt...right now you're not acting like the brave alpha you're" Mom said.

"What if I don't wanna be a alpha?" I asked upset avoiding eye contact.

"It's not a decision sweetie, it's a pack law and religion...I was hoping to tell you this when you're older but some day you'll marry a beautiful mate and be our new leaders of the pack" Mom said smiling.

"Eww that's gross, I can never marry girls...they have the cooties" I said disgusted and mom giggled at my response.

"I know honey but some day that one girl might change the way you used to think about them" Mom said licking my fur clean.

"No way, no girl is ever changing me" I said determined to never change.

"Haha I'm sure that's going to happen dear" Mom said giggling. Dad rushed in the den with blood all over his fur and with Emmy in his mouth. Mom stood up at his sudden loud entrance and ran over to him.

"Danny are you okay?" Mom asked worried for dad. Dad sat Emmy down and she ran to me hiding behind me with tears on her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked her but she only cried into my fur clutching onto me.

"The pack is under attack we have to take the pups to Winston and Eve they'll know what to do" Dad said and mom nodded running over to us. She picked me up by the scruff of my neck and dad carried my sister on his back.

"Mom what's going on?...I'm scared" I asked.

"Everything is going to be fine dear" Mom managed to say running out the den with dad by her side.

There were screaming, growling, blood, and dead carcasses of wolves with their bones showing. It was a battlefield as I witnessed all the wolves fighting ripping each other to shreds. Mom and dad doged wolves attacks and countered them to death. One wolf leaped at mom and dad pushed her out the way causing us both to land gracefully on the ground with a yelp. I slid into an ambush of wolves who surrounded me and was ready to attack.

"MOM!" I cried out scared for my life. Mo jumped over the group of wolves and impressively killed them all one by one not getting a single scratch.

"DADDY NOO!" I heard Emmy yell and saw the most traumatizing scenery. My dad was getting ripped to pieces right in front of my aqua blue eyes.

"DANNY!" Mom cried out in tears.

"Christine protect or pups" Dad said before his eyes rolled to the back of his head as they pulled out his intestines. Mom fought her way in the herd killing a few of them in cold blood and picked up Christine. She ran back to me and I jumped on her back as some of the wolves chased us out the territory.

* * *

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"My dad tried the best he could to protect my little sister but I watched him get slaughtered in front of my eyes...my mom carried my sister and I away as far as she could out running the wolves but they are ruthless and will chase us until they kill us...I was crying...scared...and didn't want her to go like dad did...she told me she love me very much and said to be the brave little Hummer I was known to be…" Humphrey said chuckling at the cute nickname his mom called him.

"So what happened next?" I asked asked very interested.

* * *

 _Back To Flashback_

* * *

Mom ran as fast as her legs could take her to the western territory. Mom outran the assassins for now so she stopped and sat me down in a nearby bush. She hugged me tightly and covered my face in kisses. Mom was crying along with my sister and I still couldn't get the image of my dad losing his life out my head.

"Humphrey honey I want you to run as fast as you can to the western pack and if anyone ask why you here say Christine send you okay?" Mom said still trying to catch her breath.

"But mom what's going to happen to you an Emmy?" I asked crying not wanting them to go.

"Don't worry about that sweetie just run-"

"HERE THEY ARE I FOUND THEM!" One of them wolves said leading a pack to us full speed.

"HUMPHREY GO NOW!" Mom shouted pushing my rear end to run.

"Humphrey noo" Emmy cried out while mom ran with her on her back in the opposite direction.

I ran to the western pack like my mom told me too leaving a gallon of tears in a trial behind me. I've been running for a good ten minutes and my eyes were filled with tears that I couldn't see where I was going.I ran into a tan-ish pup causing us both to roll down a hill with me seeking dominance on top with our noses only centimetres away.

"Hey watch where you're-" She said before gazing in my eyes with the most beautiful amber eyes I've ever seen.

This pup was strictly the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen in my life. Something deep inside me said she's going to be a very special part of my life in the future. Her eyes already made me forget about my dad and me getting supperated from my parents. I saw sweetness and emotion in her amber eyes and I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before but I kinda like it. My daze was corrupted when I heard giggling behind me. It was three she-pups gossiping and giggling at the position me and her was in.

"Oh, uh sorry, I should have been watching where I was going" I said moving off of her helping her up.

"It's okay it was an accident, are you new here?" She asked smiling as her friends walked beside her. Admiring the way I look making me feel uneasy around a bunch of girls.

"Yeah we never seen you around here before" One of her friends said.

"Uhh y-yeah...I am" I said shyly.

"Well I can show you around if you want?" The tan-ish wolf asked.

"Uhh sure why not" I said smiling.

"Great, my name is Kate by the way nice to meet you" Kate said holding out her paw and I happily shook it.

"My name is Humphrey nice to me you too" I said smiling.

"That's a cute name for a cute guy" One of her friends said making me blush heavily.

* * *

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Winston and Eve took me in that day and raised me like I was one of their own...Kate and I started to hang out everyday slowly growing feeling for each other...she was so much fun being around and Kate was like my first ever best friend...alpha school came around and I didn't want to go because of the backstory about my parents...I guess at the time I still couldn't accept that we're no longer a family and I didn't want to get reminded about them" Humphrey said.

"So you became a omega" I said understanding.

"Yeah..the worse mistake I ever made" Humphrey said.

"Why so?" I asked.

"Because I didn't know what that fuzzy feeling I felt when I was around Kate was...she made me so happy and nervous all at the same time when I looked in those beautiful pair of amber eyes...Kate went off to alpha school without me and I felt devastated...I've been trying to impress her for months and realized why I was doing that when she was gone...It was because I had more than a crush on her...I loved her...but I thought she was possibly already in a relationship with some huge alpha so I had lack of courage...recently she came back an adult and looked incredibly beautiful as a trained well fit alpha...we were relocated not long ago to Idaho to repopulate and she was so eager to get back home...we had one hell of an adventure and I helped her get back home safe and sound to find out there was going to be a war if she doesn't marry a guy named Garth...the day of her wedding I told her how I felt about her and she happily accepted my love for her" Humphrey said sound a little happy.

"Aww so she loved you too?" I asked smiling happy for him.

"Yeah, it was nice to know after all those months of trying to impress her paid off...but at the end we couldn't be together...she had to marry barf" Humphrey said sadly suddenly.

"I'm sorry Humphrey I know how it feels to get forcefully married to someone you don't love" I said trying to bring him to an understatement.

"Yeah its pretty fucked up but I'm over it now and ready to explore the world...like my sister and I always wanted to do" Humphrey said yawning again.

"Did you at least howl with Kate?" I asked hoping he did at least.

"Yeah on the train on the way back...it wa the most beautiful thing I've ever heard" Humphrey said.

"Well on the bright side, you howled with her and know she loves you too...meanwhile I haven't done any of the above with anyone yet" I said irritated even Humphrey found love.

"Be patient you'll find that special someone someday...trust me it took me months to finally realize that" Humphrey said.

"Ughh okay if you say so but I still think it won't work...no one likes a fucking dog...I wish I was a wolf like you Humphrey" I said laying my head on my paws with my ears flat on my head.

"Well I like you...I think you are very unique in your own way...to me it's awesome you are within comparison of a wolf and dog...it actually makes me jealous because I think you're the first mixed dog slash wolf ever...Alex you're beautiful and you should never wish to change yourself just because other wolves want you too...they only make fun of things they never seen before...I'm puzzled why they would even do so because you are extremely awesome" Humphrey said placing a giant smile on my face.

"Thanks Humphrey, you're so sweet" I said blushing someone actually like the way I look. I yawned widely showing all my teeth and felt my eyes drop slowly.

"I think I'll get some shut eye now" I sleepily said.

"You go ahead...you need it for tomorrow...I'll be the look out for the night then" Humphrey said.

"Okay, night Humphrey" I said closing my eyelids with a smile on my face.

"Night Alex" Humphrey said and with that I feel in a deep slumber.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

* * *

Zane the pack leader was waiting for the report of his top alpha Alex for a meeting but she never showed up. He sent out an alpha to go find her but he came back with a negative report that she was missing. With the smell of the new guy Humphrey all over her den. Zane was upset with his decision and knew he couldn't trust that outsider with his top alpha. What was he thinking? There was no way he's going to lose his another alpha after his untold back story. He send out a search party to track them down and if they see Humphrey kill him in cold blood.

"Go find him and take him to me dead or alive" Zane ordered and the wolves stormed out the den after him snarling and growling.

* * *

 _ **Hope You Enjoy This Chapter, Review, Follow, Favorite, Or All Of The Above...**_


	7. Break Out

_**A/N: Sorry that it took me forever to post a new chapter but my FanFiction account has been acting werid lately. A lot of things has been changing on it's own and if someone's out there hacking my account I'll advise you to please stop and that it's TOTALLY not cool. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter I had to rewrite because it mysteriously disappeared the first time...**_

* * *

Chapter 7 Break Out

Kate's P.O.V

I woke up with an intense headache and to the sound of dogs barking. My vision was still quite blurry but when it came back in full HD I seen I was in some type of weird cage. With other variety of animals around me barking and making noises I've never heard before. I groaned from their obnoxious barking, increasing the agony of my headache. The cages was pretty stable and was suitable to keep me in here so there's no use trying to bite the cage. Before I could panic that I was captured, a human suddenly popped up and looked in my cage scaring the shit out of me.

"Ahhh you're awake….morning boy" He said smiling reaching down in a big bag with a scoop. Putting something in the bowl that was in the cage. While he was doing so, I noticed he was looking in my private parts. I growled at him letting him know to keep his perverted eyes up.

"Opps, sorry, wrong parts...if I'm not mistaken again you're a girl" He said chuckling digging another scoop in the bag, placing more in my bowl. "No shit dumbass" I thought.

"Okay eat up….you have to eat something after the drug deceased from your body" He said trying to pet me but I snapped at his hand.

"Okayyy, note to self Sydney doesn't like to be touched" He said picking up the bag bringing it to the next cage.

"Sydney?..." I asked myself outloud.

"Yeah, that's the name they give you to know which wolf you are….with over 50 different wolves here it'll be kinda hard to tell which is which" I heard a raspy feminine voice say. Judging by the voice of this wolf, she's at least old enough to be my grandparent.

"Who are you?" I asked looking around to see where the voice came from.

"I'm Tundra….a leader of the northern pack in Canada" Tundra said.

"Tundra where am I and what am I doing here?...I have to get out I-I can't be in this thing" I said biting the bar on the cages.

"You're in an animal protective center….humans run test on certain animals to learn more about them and to help them if they're hurt...also it's like a pet shop...many other humans come in to adopt pups or kittens sometime adults if you're lucky enough" Tundra said.

"No no no I-I can't be here...I-I have to find my partner and get back home" I said panicky biting the cage with full force trying to escape.

"Your mate is fine they're fixing his leg and he'll be good as normal" Tundra said and I gasped.

"Hutch" I said worried what they might be doing to him. The pain and torture he could be going through made me winch in mental pain.

"That's a pretty handsome name, I could tell he's a keeper" Tundra said as I continually tried to escape in an unprofessional manner.

"No, he's not my mate he's my friend...we're on a mission together to find my future mate I let go heartbroken...a couple...days...ago" I said falling with a loud thud hitting my head on the cage.

"Sydney, these cages are stable enough to hold a loin...there's no way in hell you're getting out like that without the key….be patient and stay calm I have a plan to get us out" Tundra said.

"Stay Calm!?...I can't stay calm knowing Hutch is in there probably being tortured and Humphrey is out there alone in the timberlands possibly dying...I have to get out of here bottom line" I said using my shoulder to bust out which turned into a huge epic fail.

"What are these things made of?...I tried fucking everything" I said upset stretching the pain out my muscles from my failed attempt to escape.

"Metal and iron...kind of not a smart idea to escape….it looks like you're out of options and I'm the only one with a plan so listen to what I say and we'll all be free" Tundra said in a wise tone. I sigh in defeat that she was right and laid down in my cage with my head on my paws.

"Finee" I said in disappointment I couldn't escape.

"First you need to eat….it's a sickening sight when you don't eat after the drugs exited your system" Tundra said.

"There's no way I'm eating this...it could be poisoned" I said uneasy about eating what the human gave me.

"Really Sydney?...just eat" Tundra said sounding sarcastic.

"My name is not Sydney, it's Kate" I said sniffing the bowl of food. Which actually smelled deliciously good.

"I knew a pup named Kate, those were good times" Tundra said sounding happy suddenly.

"Really that's cool" I said honestly not caring about what she has to say about some pup named after me. I gave the food a few more sniffs and ate a little bit to test it out. And it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"Yeah, she had tan-fur with the most beautiful amber eyes...just like her mother" Tundra said and I spat out the food.

"What did you just say?!" I asked making sure I heard correctly.

"I was so excited when she gave birth to Kate...I always wanted to be a grandmother" Tundra said ignoring my sudden outburst and questioning.

"Was her mother name happened to be Eve by any chance?" Kate asked.

"Yes, she's my daughter...she left our pack years ago with her mate to start her own...I wonder how she and the pups are now...I heard she had another one after Kate...so sad I didn't get to see her" Tundra said.

"Umm Tundra you might not believe this but I think you're my grandmother" I said excited that I met my grandmother for the first time.

"No way" Tundra said not believing me.

"Yes way, I have a little sister named Lilly...both of my parents are the pack leaders of the western pack named Eve and Winston" I said trying to prove it to her.

"Oh my god Kate?" Tundra asked cheerfully still not believing I'm here.

"Yeah it's me and I'm so happy to finally meet you" I said smiling.

"Wow you sound all grown up now, time flies by fast...I remember when you were a week old and could barely keep your eyes open...this is such a coincidence" Tundra said sounding very excited.

"How did you get in here?" I asked curious.

"My hunting group was spilt from a stamped and I turned out to be the unlucky one" Tundra said moving around in her cage. Possibly to get more comfortable.

"Not to be rude but….aren't you a little too old to be in a hunting group?" I asked.

"I might be old but I can still move like a pups first sight on daylight" Tundra said giggling making me laugh.

"Well if you say so, grandma" I said smiling that I actually called her that for the first time. I could tell she was surprised because it was a small silence. Other than dogs barking in the background of course.

"So um, what was your plan for us to escape?" I asked starting up a conversation.

"Oh right….listen closely...this should go smoothly as planned" Tundra said.

* * *

Hutch P.O.V

* * *

I was lying on a soft bed with my hind leg wrapped up, and a soft pillow to keep me from hurting it. This was actually very comfortable and was nice how humans care for me. All my life I was taught they hunted us for sport or for hunger. I never knew we could be limited on the food chain either. Danielle entered the room with a weird shaped bowl and my tail went a mile a minute.

"Looks like someone's happy to see me" Danielle said in a doggie voice petting me underneath my chin. Deep down inside I wanted to bite her hand and run, but my body said something different. She put the bowl in front of me and I gave it a few sniffs. It smelled really good but I wasn't sure I should trust eating from them.

"Go ahead eat up, so you can be a big strong alpha again" Danielle said grabbing a weird looking brush. Brushing my fur back in it's original was really soothing and felt like I was in paradise. My tail thumped on the bed from her brushing my fur and she giggled. "Am I really enjoying this?" I thought confused about life.

Another human entered the door with a tray with different needles making me gulp in terror. He smiled brightly standing next to Danielle touching her shoulder.

"Is he ready?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm not ready for this...they're trying to inject me with possibly a virus….I have to get out of here!" My mind screamed. Before I could move Danielle stuck me with one of the needles and my vision slowly faded.

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V

* * *

The truck stopped spilling the water in the cage all over me jointing me wake from how cold it was. I hit my head on the top of the cage bringing myself agony. In frustrated anger I bit the cage tearing it apart. But in reality, there wasn't even a scratch. I calmed down for a second to process what just happened. Viewing from in the cage we were in a different part of the timberlands I've never seen before. We might will be getting released here to supposedly repopulate. My cage roughly started to move and I can feel getting lifted out the truck. Alex woke up and immediately started to panic.

"H-Humphrey!?" Alex panicky called making sure I'm here.

"Calm down, I think they're going to release us here!" I yelled from my cage.

"Are you sure?!" Alex yelled back.

"Nope, but it's all I got….just get ready to run and don't look back" I said crouching in s running stance.

"Okay" Alex said.

The cages went up and we shot off leaving dirt behind not stopping for a single soul. We dodged trees, rocks, fallen logs, and bear traps that was poorly hidden. Just to make sure we were out of human sight, we ran for a good ten minutes. Alex was more fit than I was so she was ahead of me by a long shot. My vision started to blur and my legs screamed in terror and agony for me to stop. My lungs and legs couldn't take this torture anymore so I slid to a stop ending upside down against the tree covered in pinecones.

"Oww" I said as my hind leg twitched.

"Humphrey!" Alex yelled worried running back to me. Helping me up and wiping the broken pines off me with her tail.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked worriedly. I checked around my body and everything seemed normal.

"If my tail supposed to be attached to my butt than yeah I'm fine" I joked sharing a laugh with her.

"Come on let's go" Alex said turning around leading the way.

"When did you led us somewhere?" I asked chuckling.

"Being the Beta here I have a better chance finding my old pack...I've trained for a situation like this" Alex said wisely. "What's with all the Alphas and Betas that think they're the shit just because they're trained to kill?" I thought

"Hmm I see...do you know where we are?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and she stopped walking.

"Uhh, umm, yes" Alex said continue walking.

"Oh really, where are we?" I asked sitting down. She paused for a second and tried to think of an obvious lie.

"Uhh, we are in...ummm-"

"You don't know don't you?" I asked walking up to her.

"Oh no no I do...and It's this way you'll see" Alex said walking in a direction that's south instead of north. But why not let her lead the way, it's not good to kill someone confidence. She'll soon realized this lie has gone long enough and that she's lost.

"This is going to be a stressful day" I mumbled to myself.

We walked in the wrong direction for almost forty minutes and she had no clue where we were. This actually was kind of funny to me. Many Alphas think just because they're bigger, faster, or trained to do certain things that they're smarter than a Omega. I'm not saying Alphas aren't smart but they shouldn't underestimates omegas just because they aren't trained. This made me think about being an alpha and how different my life would've been if I was. I would've been with the love of my life Kate. Probably cuddling in a den right now talking about our future pups. When I chose not to be an Alpha, I fucked up badly and I wish I can take it back. But everything happens for a reason right. I fully respect her decision to marry barf to protect the pack. Things like that is the reason why I loved her so much. She's so caring, smart, and very responsible.

"Alex can I-"

I was cut short when my muzzle ran into her butt. Alex was frozed looking at something ahead of her in awe.

"Humphrey I think you want to look at this" Alex said and I walked next to her to see what was the big deal.

We were on top of a huge mountain that was miles away from any smooth landing. We can see rocks, snow, trees, logs, and even train tracks in the distance. There was so many possible ways we can die if we decided to walk down. But this didn't make me cringe at all, I had a plan that always worked. I just need to find a way for the brakes.

"Good you see those train tracks?...we can wait for the train when it comes" I said.

"Okay that solves that but how are we getting down there?" Alex said horrified to even look anymore. I walked over the a weakened tree and clawed off a long piece of bark.

"A way that has always worked for me...log sledding" I said smirking and her eyes widen.

"No no no helll no...there's no way I'm getting on that thing...I'm sorry I rather walk" Alex said turning around to walk.

"Come on Alex this is the quickest way down...walking would take forever and we would've missed four train passes already" I said begging.

"Nope you're on your own Humphrey...good luck" Alex said.

"Do you trust me?" I asked and she stopped in her tracks looking back at me.

"Humphrey, this is not about trust this is extremely dangerous and one of us can get severely hurt or lose our lives...this is very silly just come walk with me" Alex said walking back to me.

"Just answer my question...do you trust me?" I asked again.

"Uhh, yeah I do..." Alex said smiling.

"If you trust me...than you trust me with your life correct?" I asked and her smile faded away.

"Ummm, I don't know about that one" Alex said avoiding eye contact.

"Look, I've done this millions of times...I've went down mountains that's bigger than this one...I just need you to trust me more...I promised you'll be fine" I said smiling reaching out my paw and she shook her head no.

"I'm sorry Humphrey I can't" Alex said.

"Don't tell me the biggest of the baddest Alpha is afraid of a little log...I thought you were braver than that...but guess I was wrong everyone has a little coward in them" I said pushing the log to start my journey down alone. Like everything I done in my life, alone.

"Excuse me?...there's no coward in me and I am the bravest and baddest Alpha on this planet and not afraid of anything….you better remember that as long as you...lie you weak coyote" Alex said upset growling at me. The fact she called me coyote out of anger kind of hurt me. But not really at the same time. It's almost like I'm cursed from having a happy life. I hopped in the sled and smirked.

"Prove it then, hop in Ms badass...prove I'm wrong and I'll take everything back" I said smirking and her mood changed almost immediately.

"Uh, uh uh…"

"Yep you're scared….have a fun walk I'll see you in a few hours when you're at the bottom" I said using a stick to push myself.

"WAIT!" Alex yelled with her head down and I stopped.

"I'll go with you" Alex mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked smirking.

"I SAID I'LL GO ON YOUR STUPID SLED!" Alex yelled in anger and defeat I'm always right.

"That's what I thought you said" I said smiling. I helped her in and she sat behind me clutching onto my abdomen.

"Don't get any ideas, I'm still mad at you" Alex said still upset.

"Are you ready?" I asked ignoring her former saying.

"I was ready since I was born" Alex said.

"Okay I'll count down" I said and she nodded.

"3...2…-"

"Wait wait no I changed my mind let me off" Alex said not realizing how scary it was before she looked down from the sled.

"Nope too late" I said chuckling pushing us down the mountain and she screamed in terror. Not willing to let me go for anything.

"Wooo whooo" I shouted in enjoyment.

I dodged rocks and trees easing our way to the bottom going at least 40 miles per hour. I saw a huge slope ahead and went for it giving the sled more boost with the stick.

"H-Humphrey what are you doing?!" Alex yelled like I'm on a mission to kill us.

"This slope seems like fun!" I yelled back in amazement and her eyes widened.

"How could you possibly be having-"

Before she can finish her sentence we hit the slope and did several front flips. Alex screamed while meanwhile I was having the time of my life. This has to be the best mountain I went log sledding on so far in my life. We landed perfectly back on the mountain going down faster this time.

"That was so awesome!" Alex yelled in excitement.

"Yeah that's the spirit...see you can trust me" I said smiling back at her. Alex rolled her eyes and focused her attention back in front of me.

"Look!, there's the train" Alex said pointing and I turned to see a opened box car.

"I'm already on it" I said trying to lead us to the box car with the stick. But it broke due to how fast we were going.

"Ohhh shit" I said with a worried facial expression.

* * *

 _Narrator_

"It was at this very moment, Humphrey realized, he fucked up"

* * *

"Please tell me we didn't need that!?" Alex asked turning her excitement into fear.

"Uhh yeah we kinda did...but we can go into plan B" I said calmly.

"What's plan B!?" Alex yelled over the wind.

"Panic!" I yelled screaming for my life. The sled ran into a huge rock sending us flying into the box car perfectly. Alex was stuffed inside a barrel while I was beside her covered in hay. She panicky tried to pulled herself out and kicked me a few times with her hind legs.

"Ow ow ow Alex" I called moving out the way to avoid her swinging hind legs. Alex managed to pull herself out the barrel with full force, and uncontrollably was about to fall out the boxcar.

Luckily my instincts was fast and I caught her the same way I caught Kate when she tried to get in the truck and slipped. Alex's upper half of her body was only hanging out the boxcar. Alex and I gazed in each other's eyes for who knows how long. Her hazel eyes showed me so much emotion and innocents of a loveable girl. I don't know why, but I get this fuzzy feeling inside me when I look in them. The same fuzzy feeling I used to feel about Kate. Oh my god, I think...I love Alex.

"Ummm Humphrey?...you can pull me in now...a sign is coming" Alex said giggling and I did as she told me.

"Oh sorry, I was lost in your beautiful eyes…" I said smiling while Alex blushed.

"Thanks for saving me...again" Alex said licking my cheek and I froze making her giggle at my reaction. I snapped out of it and said.

"So, um, did you have fun?...you looked pretty excited back there" I said starting up a conversation.

"Yes! that was so awesome who knew log sledding would be so fun...those flips was so epic!" Alex said squealing in excitement about her adventure down the mountain.

"I told you so, the look on your face was so priceless when we started down" I said laughing lying down near the boxcar entrance.

"No the look on your was priceless when the stick broke" Alex said laughing lying next to me.

"I'm not going to lie...I nearly shat myself" I said chuckling making her laugh.

"We should really go log sledding more often" Alex said smiling accidentally touching her paw with mine. We both quickly moved away with blushing cheeks not looking at each other for a second.

"Umm thanks Humphrey" Alex started leaving me puzzled.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked.

"The real reason why I didn't want to go down the mountain is because I'm...afraid of heights" Alex said shamefully.

"Well that's okay, you had a good time right?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah it was pretty fun...more than I thought" Alex said giggling starring in my eyes. "I have to tell Alex how I feel about her….Again...what can happen worse than just an awkward moment?" I thought. This time I'm going to do it right...

"I have to tell you something" We both spontaneously said.

"Oh uh, you can go first" I said politely.

"No please, tell me what's on your mind" Alex said smiling brightly staring in my eyes.

"Well, umm, for the last few hours I've been waiting to tell you this….umm" I said fumbling with my paws.

"I'm all ears…" Alex said calmly smiling.

"I umm…I-I love...for you...to teach me to be an Alpha" I said panicky changing my topic. "Shit why am I such a pussy when talking to girls?" I thought.

"Oh umm, why now?..isn't it too late?" Alex asked surprised that's what I was going to tell. I supposed she might have thought it was something very important.

"No reason, I just always wanted to be something more than a weak coyote" I said gazing out the boxcar.

"If it's about what I said on the mountain I didn't mean a word...it was only out of anger I'm sorry" Alex said apologizing.

"Oh that nah...I've been called that my whole life I'm used to hurtful sayings...my feelings been hurt for a long time..it's just that...I want to be something different than omega for once" I said looking Alex in her eyes to know I'm serious.

"After everything you've done for me how can I say no" Alex said smiling brightly.

"Thanks it really means alot to me" I said smiling.

"No problem...but it's not going to be easy" Alex said.

"Oh I know, I feel it already" I said chuckling and it was a small silence.

"So what now?" Alex asked.

"We wait until we see some signs that's going northern...but in the meantime...have you ever heard of a game called paw hots?" I asked and her tail went crazy.

"No but I know you're going to show me" Alex said excitedly to play.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V

* * *

I've been in the cages for hours and I couldn't wait to put grandma's plan in action. Damn, it feels weird saying 'grandma'. I haven't known her for so long that it don't sound right. Hutch was still nowhere in my sightings since the night of our takedown to getting shipped here. Minutes ago I heard a dog whimpering in pain after a human took him in a room with a huge needle. Hutch could be used as a test dummy and I can't let that happen. The sooner we can find him the sooner we can leave and find Humphrey.

"Gram how long is this going to take?" I asked starting to grow impatient.

"Just a few more minutes when they turn off the lights to close up" Grandma said.

"Ughh I'm tired of waiting...I'm not a patient wolf" I complained with irritation.

"Oh hush it you sound like your mother...always ready to explore the world and get into trouble" Grandma said sounding annoyed.

Before I can say anything, humans entered the room with a huge cage carrying it in. As soon as they opened the door, dogs started barking again causing a loud commotion. Bringing back the headache I had from the drugs wearing off. As they past my cage, I seen that it was Hutch lifeless body inside. I wasn't sure if he was dead or not but I had a good feeling he wasn't. I don't know how I could explain Hutch's death to my parents. The thought about it makes me sickening. When one of the other humans past to help get Hutch's body in the cage, grandma snatched his keys from his belt. It looked pretty smooth and I was very impressed by her stealth skills. She actually should teach me how to do that, my stealth skills sucks. Imagine if she fucked up, we'll be spending another whole day here. My mind would explode that I'm wasting time instead of finding my sweet Humphrey.

"Okay, that's all of them we can lock up now and go home" He said closing the cage reaching for his keys on his belt.

"What the?...I sworn I had my keys on me...hmm...must have left it in my office" He said.

"I got it, you're so irresponsible" Danielle said rolling her eyes locking the cage with her keys.

"No I swear I had it on me" He explained defending himself.

"Whatever save it for someone who cares" Danielle said giggling turning off the lights. Which only left the lights that was on outside of the room.

"One day you'll get yours" He said walking out the door with her following. Then I heard the door lock.

"Great now we have to get through two doors" I said losing hope.

"These keys go to every door in the center...I seen him open doors plenty of times" Grandma said trying to unlock the cage using the keys.

"How long have you been here?" I asked curious how she knows all this stuff.

"A month or two" Grandma said making a lot of noise with the keys. Causing all the dogs to bark again. I'm so tired of these dogs, they've been barking for hours and I had enough. My anger got the best of me and I let out a loud vicious growl. Making them all cowered down in fear and immediately stopped barking.

"That's one way to tell them shut the hell up" Grandma said joking getting her cage open.

"Hurry get mine I think they're coming back" I said watching their shadows out the door. Grandma panicked and hid underneath the table just in time leaving the keys behind.

"Hold up a second I forgot something" Danielle said opening the door but didn't turn on the lights. She grabbed her drink on the table and as quick as she came in she left.

"Thank god I was sweating caribou" Grandma said coming out her hiding stop to help unlock my cage.

"How did you know she was coming?" I asked curious.

"I felt her with my paws...vibrations are very easy to pick up on these tile floors" Grandma said struggling to get my cage open.

"Can you maybe teach me someday?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, it'll be nice to bound with my granddaughter" Grandma said finally getting my cage open. I walked out the cage and stretched my relaxed muscles popping a few joints.

"Ahhh that's so much better" I said satisfied.

"Wow, you're more well fit than I thought you would be...nice" Grandma said circling around my body admiring me. It was kinda awkward my grandmother was checking me out; but I just rolled with the flow.

"Ummm thanks, I guess….come on let's get Hutch out" I said walking to the direction I thought his cage were. But it was so dark in the cages, I couldn't really see anything inside.

"Hutch can you hear me?" I called out to no response.

"Try finding his scent" Grandma suggest.

"How? they're a million different scents in here" I said looking around in the cages one by one.

"Hmmm, hold up a second…." Grandma walked over to be and took a deep wiff of my fur. This made me feel a little uneasy, but maybe she was on to something.

"I can smell the masculine scent on you...you two must've been quite busy before you guys were here" Grandma said jokingly.

"No, I promise we didn't do anything... he's just a real good friend that's all" I said denying mating or having feelings for him. My heart belongs to Humphrey and it always will.

"Ok whatever you say dear" Grandma said giggling following the scent afterwards. Leading herself to a cage that was in the far back of the room.

"Is this your friend?" Grandma asked moving out the way. I seen the slightest bit of fur and automatically knew to was Hutch.

"Yeah that's him get it open" I said that finally we'll leave this place with all the annoyances. Grandma got his cage open after a good 3 minutes and I walked in nudging his muzzle.

"Hutch come on, let's go" I said calmly. He groaned awake and turned over.

"No mom five more minutes" Hutch said like a pup. I giggled at this and nudged his muzzle again.

"Come on Hutch it's time to get up... we have to go" I said smiling that it actually made me feel like a mother waking her pup. I can't wait to have pups someday. That'll be one of the best days of my life of existence. Hutch finally gave in and stood up with a powerful yawn.

"Kate?" Hutch asked not sure if it was me.

"Yeah come on, we have to go before the humans come back" I said back up a little so he can exit the cage.

"But Kate my leg, it still hurts, I don't think I'll be able to run" Hutch said.

"Shit you're too heavy for me to carry" I said panicking. Maybe I should've really thought this through.

"I can carry you" Grandma said and Hutch looked at her weird.

"First, you seem a little bit too old to be caring me and second….who the fuck are you?" Hutch asked in suspense.

"We'll you're highly underestimating me because I'm old...I've have experience carrying wolves twice your size my current age...and also.. I'm the leader of the northern pack near Jasper Park Canada" Grandma said proudly.

"And she's….also my grandmother" I said smiling and he looked shocked

"Wow well, my apologies madam I didn't know" Hutch said in sorrow.

"Ehh it's okay, you could've said worse...you can call me Tundra by the way" Grandma said walking over to him.

"Ok, Tundra it is" Hutch said.

"Okay so you're ready to go?" I asked sure if he's okay with this plan.

"Ready when you are" Hutch said.

"Great, enjoy that ride" Grandma said sliding under him picking him up easily.

"Woah, you're actually stronger than I thought" Hutch said chuckling.

"Told you so" Grandma said smirking.

"Sooo how do I use this thing?" I asked outloud gazing up at the door then back down at the keys.

"You don't just twist the handle" Grandma said and I tried to do it with my paws but it wasn't working. It's hard to do this when you don't have opposable thumbs.

"It's kinda hard to do with gram any other suggestions?" I asked looking back at her.

"Try twist it with your teeth" Grandma said.

"No way, there's no tell where those filthy human hands been...ughh I can only imagine" I said disgusted.

"Look to you want to leave or not?" Grandma asked.

"She has a point, we have to go before someone notices...I've seen video cameras when they were fixing my leg up" Hutch said.

"Video cameras?" I question confused on what that is.

"Yeah it's some type of device that records everything and everyone on video footage...if they see us on any of the footage them guard will put us back in the cage" Hutch explained.

"Well things just got, a heck of a lot harder" I said pawing my face.

"Don't worry, he's some fat guy that's always sleeping and eating...even if he did see us we're too fast" Hutch said.

"Let's just stay quiet and stealthy and no one would ever know" Grandma said. "Well this should be fun" I thought.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

* * *

Kate opened the door with her teeth, twisting the knob carefully to not echo noise down the hall. Once she looked left and right down the quiet halls she signaled her grandmother that the coast was clear. When Kate stepped a paw on the tile floors, her claws made a lot of noise. Kate tried to put her claws away but it was working they were too long.

"First lesson of being stealthy...cut your claws to a medium size...they're too long and are easy to interact enemies if they're well-trained" Tundra whispered before leading the way down the hall slowly not making a sound.

"Wow, I have a lot to learn" Kate mumbled to herself.

"Yes, you do" Tundra said scaring Kate that she actually heard her. "Okay this is just scary" Kate thought catching up as quiet as she can to her grandmother and Hutch. But again, her claws were making a lot of noise.

"Shhh, walk on the back of your paws it'll help" Tundra whispered. Kate looked at Hutch and he just shrugged his shoulders. When Kate tried it her grandmother saying, it actually worked. But it hurt like hell carrying her body weight on the back of all four paws. They made it to the entrance of the center and Danielle along with Nick. The center employees. Where just leaving out the automatic doors before clearing up instructions with the night deputy Gregg. When their cars left going separate ways to their personal homes, Greg was enjoying himself a burrito in the meantime.

"Mmmm...put some hot sauce on my burrito babbyyy….you know it taste so good to meee" Gregg sung while adding a spice to his food. He dropped the hot sauce packet under the chair he was sitting in; and Kate didn't hesitate to go after the exit.

"KATE NO IT'S LOC-"

Before her grandmother can finish her sentence, Kate face planted into the locked doors making a lot of noise. Gregg popped his head up and didn't see anything. He grabbed his flashlight and suspected the area with his mini tranquilizer gun in curiosity. Walking very slowly, Gregg aimed down sights near the entrance. Kate was hiding in the plants by the entrance shivering her tail off that he's on to her and that she might've fucked herself. His flashlight was inching closer to shining on Kate and she'll had no choice but to pounce on him if he caught her. Just before the slightest bit of the light shined on her tail, the phone has his desk rung.

"Huh...that was weird…I hope this is not like a five nights at Freddy's type of night" Gregg said to himself

Gregg slowly turned his flashlight off and walked back over to the desk to answer it. Kate let out a sigh of relief but she's not fully relieved just yet. Tundra pointed to the emergency exit behind her down the hall and Kate nodded. She crouched low to the floor imagining that she was on her first hunt again. Slowly and stealthy moving her way through the plants area that were really good for hiding. Tundra took the most riskiest way by going in front of Gregg desk before stealthy moving to the plants area along with Kate. While passing a certain flower, Hutch can feel a sneeze sneaking its way up on him. Before he could sneeze Kate slipped her tail underneath his nose. Giving him a clear view of Kate's shithole and clit from his angle, but he respectfully looked away. Even when he really didn't want to but it's totally worth it. How embarrassing would it been getting a stiffened wolfhood on Tundra's back.

"Thanks" Hutch whispered smiling.

"No problem" Kate said blushing knowing he saw her private parts.

Gregg hung up the phone and picked his flashlight up before taking a bite out if his burrito. When went back to the spot he left off shining his flash downward in them.

"Don't move a muscle until my say so" Tundra whispered softly and Kate only nodded. Gregg inched his way closer to them and Kate can feel the nervousness in her system.

"Gram he's getting closerrr" Kate whispered shivering.

"Wait not yet" Tundra whispered back. Few moments past and he was only a few feet away from them now.

"Gram I think now would be the perfect time to run" Kate said filled with nervousness.

"No not yet" Tundra said still waiting for the right time.

The flowers from the plants started to irritate Hutch's nose and he tried so hard to fight it. But he was losing this battle and will most likely give up their positions. Hutch senses couldn't take it anymore and he let out a loud sneeze.

"NOW!" Tundra yelled and they took off like a gust of wind to the emergency exit.

"HEY YOU GUYS STOP!" Gregg yelled shooting his tranquilizer gun missing horribly. He chased them and continually reloaded from all the missed shots.

"NO NO NO DON'T GO OUT THERE!" Gregg plead but of course Kate barged through the emergency exit sounding the fire alarm. Causing a loud ruckus of dogs barking. Kate and Tundra was running side by side through the Animal's Center parking lot; and saw a truck passing with a licence plate that read Idaho.

"Gram in there!" Kate yelled pointing at the truck.

Tundra ran full speed and jumped on the back of the truck hurting Hutch I'm the process. Causing him to whimper in phenomenal pain. Kate was struggling to keep up with the truck as it drove faster.

"Come on Kate run faster….faster...come on you can do it push yourself" Tundra encourage with her paw out. Kate gave all she had and can feel her legs screaming in agony to stop. Kate dove out for her paw successfully grabbing it while Tundra pulled her in the truck. Kate eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out from the extreme running she just did. Hutch started to freak out and checked for her pulse.

"SHIT KATE ARE YOU OKAY?" Hutch panicky yelled.

"Relax, she pushed herself to an adversity she's never been before... Kate's body just exhausted and need time to recover…she has lots to learn about mental and physical toughness" Tundra said lying down next to her.

"Oh good, I don't know what I'll do if I lose her...better yet I don't know what I'll tell her parents" Hutch said.

"Do you lover her?" Tundra asked smiling catching Hutch off guard.

"Like, uhhh, what do you mean?...like as a friend a sister-"

"As a mate" Tundra said.

"Well umm...somewhat a lonnng time ago but I'm over her now...Kate loves someone else why would my feelings matter at this point?" Hutch asked laying his head on his paws.

"I see...but you should've seen how devastated and dedicated she was to help you...it takes real love to want to do that" Tundra said.

"Kate's just a sweet caring wolf that takes her responsibilities seriously that doesn't mean she loves me….well not as a mate at least" Hutch said denying her feelings for him.

"Sometime soon, it's going to be that very moment when you both have a change of heart just by looking in each other's eyes" Tundra said smiling.

"I doubt it, I think she's better off with Humphrey they've known each other since they were pups...they make a perfect couple" Hutch said admiring Kate's sleeping body with a smile.

"I'm just saying, think about what I said and It'll make sense later...but for right now you get some sleep" Tundra said laying her head down on her paws and Hutch nodded.

Hutch couldn't help but process what Tundra said in his head. Do him and Kate actually have a chance of being together? He has been crushing on Kate since she was born and Humphrey comes out of nowhere and steals her heart. Hutch and Kate used to hang out everyday before Humphrey came along. He tried impressing her in many ways and was slowly making his way as her boyfriend. Until unexpected Humphrey showed up and Hutch quickly got replaced. At first he thought he'll be gone in no time and they'll hang out again like old times. But it only got worse, she started to ignore Hutch and set up playdates with Humphrey. Sometimes he'll past by her den and ask her mother if they can play, but Kate was already out with Humphrey. After that day he cried himself to sleep how stupid he was for thinking he actually had a chance with the hottest pup in the pack. Now everything is different, Humphrey is miles away and Kate is still heartbroken she made him leave. This is his chance his desperately wanted as a pup. He knows she'll never give Humphrey up but it's worth a shot. Should he steal Kate heart back and leave Humphrey heartbroken and lonely forever?

* * *

 _ **Hope You Enjoyed, Review, Follow, Fav, Or All Of The Above...**_


	8. Notification 2

_**Hey guys sorry this isn't another chapter but I wanted to update you guys why it's been so long. This past year I was committed to Stephen F Austin University on a football scholarship, and this week been medium like. My classes are sinking into me and football is taking up most of my time. So I hardly ever write anymore. At the moment I wrote a few paragraphs for this story and I'm not promised when it's going to be finished. Continue the amazing support and send me more constructive PM's so I can eat them bitches up like cool ranch doritos. Meanwhile for my daughter, it's a pain in the anal being 304 miles away from her in college and I promised myself I wouldn't cry. But big dawgs have big draws and I have to man up. So starting today I have to stop acting like a little bitch for only a few months. For the other people that don't care be sure to watch Sausage Party, probably one of the funniest movies of the year. Thank you for reading my story out this far, and I hope to write a billion more chapters in the future. Again, never I thought anyone would read my stories but here I am now standing corrected. Its been fun and pleasurable writting knowing somebody's out there enjoying your story..**_


	9. Search & Training

_**A/N: First off I want to thank you guys for reading my story. It's nice to know someone out there in this world enjoys them. Also I'm sorry it took me 2 solid months before posting another chapter for this story. I've been very busy with college and other personal stuff. But I hope I made it up to you guys with this long chapter. I'm not sure but I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote for this story. Honestly these were supposed to be two separate chapters but I decided to combine them into one. Also if you haven't already, be sure to check out my other recent chapters in my other stories. Don't be afraid to state your opinions about them; I'm just trying to get better in writing.**_

* * *

Chapter 9 Search & Training

Humphrey P.O.V.

We've been on the train for a few hours now and I'll admit playing games with Alex was kind of fun. I've never played paw games with a she-wolf before and it definitely won't be my last time. I can tell Alex was having a really good time enjoying my presents but after a while; she called it a night and dozed off next to me. Meanwhile I just kept lookout on the signs that past or any type of danger we might seek into. But doing that for an four hours or so is not good for my own eyes. My eyelids started to drop slowly and I soon started to lose my balance and lean out the boxcar. The burning agony of my eyes to close was killing me so I paid no mind to what was happening around me. Getting some shut eye was way more important than anything at the moment. I felt a huge gust of wind around my head and I can see bright lights through my eyelids. A loud train horn sounded and I shot my eyes open to see another train passing the opposite way.

"Ahhh" I screamed pulling my head in just in time before the train passed. Alex jumped awake on all fours searching the area for danger.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"I almost lost my life that's what happened...I think you should keep lookout now" I said recovering my breath.

"Okay, but where are we?" Alex asked stretching.

"Idaho" I said.

"Ida-who?" Alex asked.

"It's a place in the Unites States... don't worry we're not that far from Canada" I said chuckling.

Before Alex could say anything, the train came to an power stop making us both fall painfully. My paw was stuck in the boxcars wooden floor and it brought pain when I tried to free it. The sound of human voices was nearby and both Alex and I gasped.

"Come on Humphrey we have to go" Alex said jumping out the boxcar unaware I'm stuck.

"Alex I can't I'm stuck" I said trying to pull myself out as hard as I could. Alex jumped back in the boxcar and tried to examine my situation. Alex bit my tail and pulled making me whimper in pain.

"Ow ow ow why does everyone goes for the tail?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

"Humphrey just pull yourself out" Alex managed to bluff out. I tried with all my strength but my paw only budged a bit.

"It's no use just save yourself I'll be fine" I said and Alex gave me a sadden face.

"But Humphrey-"

"You hear that?" A man asked.

"Yea I think there's something in the back...I'll check it out you just get some more coal" He responded.

"Alex please just go...I'll be fine... hopefully" I said with a convincing smirk. Alex tried to look around and find something to free me with; But there was no other option than hay.

"I'm not leaving you...I'm coming back" Alex said determined jumping out the opposite site of the boxcar. Just in time the human opened the boxcar door shining lights on me. I growled viciously at him and he dropped the light thingy frightened.

"Joe hurry get the gun we got a coyote back here" He yelled and the other man quickly tossed him the gun.

"I don't mess with coyotes dude that's all you" Joe said backing away as far as he could. "I'm so sick name even humans call me a coyote?...now I'm going to have to kill a bitch" I thought angrily.

My furious mind freed me from the hole in the boxcar ready to rip this guy apart. All the times I've been called a coyote is going to be my pent up anger on this man. Unfortunately I bitched out and immediately calmed down when a gun was pointed at my muzzle. My body was frozen on the spot having Instant flashback's flooding my head about the night Kate saved my life. If it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't be alive to be embarrassed that I pissed myself. Also speaking of pissing myself, I did it again...

"Ughhh did you piss yourself?" He asked with degustation. Giving him more than a reason to kill me now. Before he pulled the trigger Alex bit down his arm making him yelp in pain. He soon dropped the gun and punched her in the rib cage making her whimper.

"Don't stand there Joe goddamn help me!" The man shouted in pain.

He was in so much pain, he got on a knee to recover with his eyelids tightly closed

"Fuck no dude good luck" Joe said cowardly running.

"Humphrey let's go!" Alex shouted running away soon realizing I'm still froze in the boxcar. She turned around and jumped in the boxcar sliding underneath me. Alex hopped out the opposite door of the boxcar and ran to the timberlands with me on her back. The man finally recovered from his agony and grabbed his gun.

"You little" He said angrily shooting multiple shots horribly missing. After a good while of running Alex stopped gassed out of air. I removed myself off her back to recover myself from a life threatening experience.

"Are...you...okay?" Alex asked out of breath.

"I'm fine...uhh...just a little... traumatized….thanks for coming back" I said smiling.

"I told you I would….there's no way I'm losing my omega partner" Alex said playfully bumping me and I smirked at her with a wink.

"No I didn't mean it like that" Alex said giggling rolling her eyes.

"Come on, we really should find a den" I said chuckling leading the way. Alex lifted her muzzle and sniffed a few times.

"I think this is a pack's territory...I can smell their markings" Alex said sniffing the air.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm positive...but..*Sniff Sniff Sniff*"

"Why is it all over you?" Alex asked and my face lit up red. Thankfully I have a greyish coat that makes it not noticeable. Well from a distance at least.

"Umm...I might've….let's just find a den this is no territory" I said hiding the truth.

"Wait...did you...pee yourself back there?" Alex asked laughing.

"N-No I-I didn't" I said blushing mad hard from embarrassed.

"Yes you did the smell is very strong and fresh pee pee boy" Alex said laughing like she's having the time of her life teasing me.

"Laugh it up now but guess what?...you carried me on your back so I'm not the only one covered in piss" I said mocking her with a smirk. Alex immediately stopped laughing and was heavily disgusted usually how some she-wolves are.

"Ewwwwww forget the den we need to find a lake ASAP" Alex said serious suddenly.

"Aww why?...we can be pee-pee partners" I said jokily chuckling.

"Ha ha very funny but I'm not going on until I clean this smell off" Alex said smelling herself.

"You do that meanwhile I'll find us a den if something happens just howl" I said not wanting to walk with her in shame.

"Okay" Alex said walking off.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V.

* * *

My body finally refreshed and told me it was time to get up. My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I saw was the stars and the bright full moon in the night sky. Reminding me of the first time Humphrey and I howled together on the train back to Jasper. His howl was so phenomenal and perfect. Even though he's not here, just the thought of his howl makes my fur stick up. Humphrey probably been through so much devastated out there on his own. He's deserves more than just to be a lone wolf feeling unloved or unwelcome anywhere. I regret every bit of letting Humphrey go just because of a stupid pack war. Yeah of course they're my family and can never be replaced; but love can't be replaced either. A life without my Humphrey isn't a life worth living regardless of what happens. There's not many wolves out there with a sweetheart like him. Then alone an omega who can save my life. There's no way our perfect love should've went wrong.

He taught me that everything doesn't always have to be about responsibilities and duties. That sometimes being stressed so much worrying about pack duties takes the fun out my life. Also he gave me the unfair point of view of a life as an omega. Omegas were treated unfairly and didn't have options roles to do whatever they pleased with whoever. Thankfully, Garth was in love with my sister because I wouldn't have went on forever married to him. My forearms felt horribly weak but I had enough energy to still successfully stand. Stretching my well fit muscles with a small groan. My tail accidentally swayed across Hutch's nose and he sneezed awake.

"I'm sorry Hutch for waking you" I said sadly sitting down.

"It's fine Kate, what's up with the sad tone?" Hutch asked sleepily.

"Nothing really I just...miss Humphrey I guess" I said laying my head on my paws.

"Oh I see… but I'm sure he's fine Kate...he's pretty smart for an omega" Hutch said rising his head off his paws.

"So you're saying omegas aren't smart?" I asked slightly looking at him.

"No no I mean he's smarter than the average omega...he does a good job getting himself out of trouble somehow" Hutch said and I giggled a bit. Reminiscing how he ditched us out by log sledding to get away from the bears.

"Yeah he's pretty good at that" I said smiling my face off.

"You know, he saved my life one time as a pup" Hutch confessed and I gave him my full attention with my eyes.

"Really?...what happened?" I asked curious.

"I was exploring around outside the territory and just happened to run into a bear cub...I've never seen one before and he didn't look like us so I made fun of him" Hutch chuckled to himself.

"So what did he do?" Kate asked.

"After I made fun of the cub he ran away crying and it took a turn for the worse...he came back with two bigger ones...I froze on the spot having no clue how to get out of this situation until Humphrey came along...he tried to make jokes and it seemed like it wasn't working at first...but he said this one simple joke and for whatever reason it worked" Hutch explained.

"What you mean it worked?...did they laugh?" I asked.

"Did they?...after that they invited Humphrey and I to dinner so we can make them laugh...of course Humphrey said yes other wise we both probably wouldn't have been here but we booked it out of there and never came back…but still to this day I think we were the diner" Hutch said.

"They never came looking for you guys?" I asked giggling.

"I don't know but they never found us I'll tell you that for sure" Hutch said chuckling making me laugh. After I calmed down a bit I smiled at Hutch.

"Thanks for making me laugh I needed that" I said licking his cheek and he froze. I giggled at his reaction and said.

"What?...no one has ever licked your cheek before?" I asked giggling and he stammered.

"Yeah my mom that's pretty much it" Hutch said making me giggle.

"It's okay you'll find that perfect wolf one day...I've learned love is mysterious and you could be with the person you least expected forever" I said with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind" Hutch said throwing me back a smile. We stared in each other's eyes for what felt like forever. Until our trance was rudely disturb by an old cranky voice.

"Can you guys hush?...I'm trying to sleep since Hutch didn't want to keep look out" Grandma said turning over.

"Well I got it now you guys can get some more z's" Hutch said struggling to sit up from his leg injury.

"You sure you'll be fine?" I said worried for Hutch.

"Y-Yeah you just get some more shut eye...the more rested you are the quicker we can find the love of your life and get him home" Hutch said forcing a smile on my face.

"Okay but if you need a break you can always wake me up" I said folding myself in a ball closing my eyes.

"Got it" Hutch said.

Last thing I saw is Hutch sitting at the entrance of the truck mumbling something to himself. I honestly didn't want him to keep looking out for trouble or signs in his condition. He should be getting just as much sleep, but that's his decision. After being in deep thought about Hutch my mind somehow switched to Humphrey.

* * *

Alex P.O.V.

* * *

After I finished washing off Humphrey piss all over me I walked out the lake and shook myself dry. When I finished I felt like someone was watching me. The sound of twigs were snapping all over the place sounding like it's more than one enemy. One or two alpha's I can take them on myself, but a whole pack is a different story. But I never show any fear to my opponents no matter who they are.

"Show yourselves now!" I said circling around ready for their attack. A few growls came from behind me so I quickly turned around growling back.

"I said show yourselves what are you coward!?" I yelled with pure Hatred. I heard a pouncing noise from behind me and I quickly countered the wolf slamming him on the ground as he yelp in pain.

"Aww man I almost had you" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Humphrey?...why would you do that I could've killed you" I said helping him up a little upset with his dumb decision.

"I thought it would be funny but apparently it didn't work out the way I thought it would" Humphrey said slowly walking in the lake to wash all the recent dirt off him.

"Please don't do that again I thought I was really in danger...luckily you said something because I would've killed you on the spot" I said angrily and serious as possible so he can know it's not a joke.

"I'm sorry I thought you were going to laughed...my bad it was a bad joke so cheer up and get in with me" Humphrey said apologized.

"No thanks I've already-"

Humphrey slashed me with a shit load of water making me soaked at laughed his ass off.

"Hahaha your fur looks so funny" Humphrey laughed swimming away. I shook my fur back to its original shape and chase after Humphrey.

"Don't run from me come here" I said playfully swimming after him for revenge.

We played around in the water, splashed each other, and pretend to drown each other for what felt like forever. Humphrey picked me up and slammed me in the water a few times and I was impressed with his strength. Not many omegas I've known can pick me up, he's officially the first. We had probably the funniest night of our trip so far but all good things always last a limit amount of time. It was finally time for our fun to come to an end when I felt rain drops.

"Humphrey I think it's time for us to go to the den now...it's starting to rain" I said walking out the lake shaking myself dry. I was wondering why Humphrey didn't say anything and looked back at him to see he's staring at me.

"You know it's not nice to stare at someone" I said blushing with a smile.

"I'm sorry but you look so beautiful right now...your fur is just perfect in the moonlight" Humphrey said walking out himself. I rolled my eyes and blushed heavily.

"Oh shut up you're just saying that" I said trying to deny his sudden sweetness.

"No I mean it...has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Humphrey said shaking himself dry before walking up next to me.

"Well….no...only how hot I am" I said looking in his aqua blue eyes I'm starting to fall for.

"Hot is a rude saying to call a beautiful she-wolf such as yourself...and it's sad it took your friend to say you're beautiful than anyone in your old pack" Humphrey said smiling.

"Thanks Humphrey...now umm...let's go to that den you found" I said trying to hide my blush.

"What den?" Humphrey asked and my eyes widened.

"What you mean what den?...you said you were going to find us a den" I said starting to get upset with me.

"I'm just playing I found one...it's so cute when you're upset" Humphrey chuckling leading the way making me blush.

"Humphrey sometimes I hate you" I said giggling following him.

Few moments later we made it to the incredibly small den that can just fit barely three wolves. Perfect for just me and Humphrey for the night. We walking in just in time as the rain started to pour down. Humphrey circled a few times and laid down in the spot he found comfortable. I walked next to him and liked his cheek twice. He froze and I giggled at his reaction before laying next to him.

"What was that for?" Humphrey asked smiling.

"For bringing the omega back out of me" I said smiling widely.

"No problem" Humphrey said laying his head on his paws. It was a long while of silence until I teased him.

"Pee-Pee boy" I jokily mumbled.

"Fuck you okay...one of these days I'm going to be able to beat you up" Humphrey shot back with a chuckle.

"You have a lot to learn about sneak attacks first because I heard you before you even pounced" I said giggling.

"Teach me then first thing tomorrow" Humphrey said.

"You are up to the test?" I asked.

"I'm a straight A students I'm up for anything" Humphrey said.

"Don't say I didn't tell you it's hard" I said giggling snuggle up close to him for warmth.

"Whatever" Humphrey said chuckling. After that I quickly fell asleep with the best pillow ever next to me giving me warmth.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

The pack of wolves Zane sent out to find Alex and kill Humphrey were at the scene of the incident of the log sledding. They were at the bottom of the mountain sniffing the log picking up Alex scent along with Humphrey's but it stopped far from the train tracks.

"Bruce look!...train tracks" A wolf notified his leader.

Bruce was a dark scary looking wolf no one wanted to upset. He was a jet black wolf build with zero fat and 100% muscle. Bruce had been in many pack wars in his 8 years alive and always led the pack in killing the most wolves. Bruce worked for a lot of pack leaders and witnessed them murdered and he blames himself for allowing that to happen. Every pack he went to lost wars so he had to keep relocating which led him into Zane's pack. Bruce backstory was in an abusive family and he witnessed his dad kill his mom and younger sister because they were too weak to survive on their own. His dad trained Bruce to be a cold hearted killer and show no mercy for anyone who begged for it. Bruce is a veteran at finding someone he wants to kill and was perfect for the job.

"We're following the train tracks and if a train comes by we'll hope on now let's move out" Bruce ordered in a deep voice and everyone followed his command.

* * *

Tomorrow Morning…

* * *

The truck holding Kate, Hutch, and Tundra stopped at a nearest gas station for gas. The sun barely shined over the horizon into the truck upon Kate's closed eyelids quickly waking her. She stirred awake and moaned standing up with a giant stretch. Kate walked to the entrance and looked around to realized they were at the same place Humphrey and her were. When Humphrey had to use the bathroom and was led by a cupcake. This brought a huge smile on Kate's face that they were getting closer to Humphrey's location.

"You guys wake up this is where we got off" Kate said with a smile waking them.

"Mmmm Kate are you sure?" Hutch asking groaning awake, while grandma just rose up stretching.

"Positive come on get on my back" Kate said lowering herself and Hutch did as she told him.

"You ready gram?" Kate asked looked at her.

"I been ready since you woke me up...it stinks in here" Tundra said making Kate and Hutch laugh.

"Agreed...let's go" Kate said carefully hoping out not to hurt Hutch. Then jogging through the hole in the fence the human made trying to shoot Humphrey. They've been walking for a good twelve minutes and Kate found the den Humphrey and her spent the night at. Kate sniffed the den and she can still smell a little bit of their scent still there.

"Sooooo is he supposed to be here?" Hutch asked on Kate's back.

"No not in this specific location but this is where we spent a night because of the rain" Kate said with a smile.

"Who are looking for again?" Tundra asked.

"Humphrey" Kate said.

"Well all this searching got me hungry" Hutch said.

"I'll go Hunt us some food you stay here with gram" Kate said ready to take off until Hutch stopped her.

"No way I want to watch at least" Hutch said struggling to stand up limping a bit.

"Uhh I don't know are you sure you can put that much pressure on it?" Tundra asked.

"Yea not much but I can walk" Hutch said in display walking a little.

"Okay then, hopefully you can keep up" Kate said sniffing the area for any signs of caribou.

"This way there's a big herd a few miles from here" Tundra said motion her head in the direction.

"How do you know that?...I can't smell anything" Kate asked curious.

"Sense of smell is weak when you can feel your prey through the ground" Tundra said smirking walking the direction the caribou supposedly are. Kate and Hutch looked at each other confused with her actions and shrugged.

Kate and Hutch had been following Tundra for the last ten minutes and didn't see a sign of caribou. At this point Hutch stomach started growling losing all sorts of hope in the old wolf. What does she mean when you can feel your prey through the ground. How is that even possible something is wrong with her. Hutch's hunger finally decided to speak for him as it drove him crazy. The sight of leaves were starting to look like food now.

"Tundra whatever you felt isn't working apparently so can Kate please find-"

"Shhh, stay quiet they will hear you" Tundra said getting low in a pouncing stance.

"Gram I still don't smell any caribou I think-"

Before Kate finished her sentence she hopped out of the bushes and bit down on a giant deer. He cried in agony as blood shot out of his neck trying to get Tundra off. Tundra was biting on his neck hanging on for DEER life. The deer was slowly losing this battle but he wasn't giving in. Kate reacted quickly and joined her with her stealthy kill taking him down less than a few seconds. The deer cried loudly and soon his crying stopped as he was pronounced dead. Tundra licked the blood off her muzzle then cracked a few joints in her back.

"Nice to know I still got it" Tundra said giggling to herself.

"How did you do that I couldn't smell anything" Kate asked somewhat amazed.

"The deer washed his scent…" Tundra responded.

"And how you know that?" Kate asked.

"Fur still moist" Tundra said feeling the deer's coat.

"Let's get going...I don't think we're the only ones here" Hutch said looking around.

"He's right...what are you going on our territory?" A voice said popping out the bushes. Kate and Tundra got in an offensive position ready to fight if they have to.

"You don't want to do that...now answer my question" She growled as two other alpha wolves joined her. Her fur was a mixed color of grey, white, tan, and black. Pretty unique if you ask me

"We just came to hunt that's all we want no trouble" Kate said calmly and serious as possible.

"Hmmm I don't know...we don't take trespassing so kind you guys going to have to come with us" She said.

"And if we don't?" Hutch asked.

"You die simple as that...I think you guys are smart enough to know you're out numbered" She said.

Kate just looked around at them then back at Tundra and Hutch. Tundra barley was able to take down a deer and Hutch's in no condition for fighting. Kate never likes to pose but there's no way around this L.

"Fine we'll go" Kate said in defeat.

"What?" Hutch and Tundra said in unison.

"Great right this way" She said turning around while the other alpha's secure from behind them.

"Get moving" The wolf said pushing Hutch.

"Don't touch me...I know how to walk" Hutch growled.

"Yeah whatever move" He said pushing him again.

They've been walking for a good five minutes before they finally reached the feeding grounds. Their packs scenery wasn't all that good looking buy it wasn't all the bad looking either. Their pack was ridiculously small and were hardly any wolves in the feeding grounds.

"This is a small pack…" Hutch said.

"Half of our members died" She said with no emotion.

"How?" Hutch asked.

"Don't worry about that" She said rudely. A few moments later the group of alpha's led them to what looks like their pack leaders den.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V.

* * *

The den wasn't all that big and was probably about equal to my parents den. A wolf was sitting in the den mixing some type of mixtures together. This wolf was obviously a female and has greyish fur with a white underbelly.

"Mom we have some trespassers in our territory" She said and their leaders turned around. What I saw was shocking, she looks just like Humphrey if not identical. She even have his same dreamy icy blue eyes.

"Trespassers eh?" She said admiring us. "I got it from here get back to patrolling." She said walking over to us.

"Tundra is that you?" She asked gasping. Tundra gasped also and placed her in a giant hug.

"Oh my god look at you!...everyone's growing up on me now" Tundra said smiling her face off.

"I'm sorry are we missing something?" I asked confused.

"Oh sorry this is your mom best friend Christine...Eve and her grew up together and I used to pup sit them" Tundra said smiling.

"Oh so you must be Kate right?" Christine asked.

"Yes that's me" I said smiling.

"It's nice to finally meet the beautiful daughter your dad always mentioned about...but...didn't you have a sister?" Christine asked unsure.

"Yeah a younger sister her name is Lilly" I said smiling.

"Well that's wonderful I can't wait to meet her too someday" Christine said smiling then looking over to Hutch.

"Oh uh, my name is Hutch I'm an alpha tagging along with Kate" Hutch said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you Hutch...a fine young wolf I should say myself" Christine said admiring him with a wink.

"Umm ok" Hutch said chuckling nervously.

"Anyways, what bring you guys here in our territory?" Christine asked.

"I'm on a mission to find the love of my life...he uh...ran away heartbroken when I told him I'm marrying someone else" I said feeling sad just by saying it.

"Aww poor guy why would you do such a thing to him?" Christine asked upset a little.

"It was a forced marriage I didn't want to I promise...buy it was either marry or war and...I had to do what was best for the pack and I regret every bit of it" I said starting to get a little emotional.

"Hey don't beat yourself up it's a difficult decision for any wolf…I understand that there's not much of an option there but I tell you what...if you need anymore help I can order my alpha's to assist you in your search" Christine said smiling.

"Thank you so much but...I like our team the way they are" I said smiling at Hutch.

"Okay then, suit yourselves...but do you need a place to stay?" Christine asked.

"Yes that would be great" Tundra quickly said.

"Food would be great for me...I haven't eat anything in two days" Hutch said.

"Sure thing you guys are now considered family" Christine said smiling before letting out a loud howl. A few minutes later of small talk the same group that captured us came back.

"I would like for you all to meet my daughter Emilia I call her Emmy for short" Christine said smiling introducing her.

"So are they cool?" Emmy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah they're fine, find them a temporary den for them please the rest of you can have an hour break so use your time wisely " Christine ordered and she nodded with a smile. While the other alpha's departed to their dens.

"Right this way" Emmy said smiling walking out the den. Hutch and I followed her but then I noticed someone was missing. I looked back to see Tundra talking to Christine.

"Gram are you coming?" I asked stopping.

"Oh umm, I'll see you guys later I have some catching up to do" Tundra said smiling and I only nodded.

We walked down the small slope and through the valley and there wasn't a word said. Even though they wasn't a word said Hutch and Emmy couldn't find their eyes off each other. Every now and then I could see them gaze at each other a bit. If I wasn't smart, I'll totally say they don't dig each other, which they totally do. They would look so cute together as mates. Emmy led us to a medium sized den good enough to hold four wolves at least.

"Here you go, if you need anymore help with anything just give me a howl" Emmy said smiling at us.

"Thank you" I said smiling back before walking in.

"I have a question" Hutch said.

"Umm yeah?" Emmy asked with a smile.

"Is there a creek or lake or something?" Hutch asked.

"Yep I'll show you" Emmy said motioning her head but then he looked back at me.

"I'll be fine you two go ahead" I said smiling at him before lying down.

"Okay" Hutch said walking along with her. I laid my head on my paws in deep thought about my Humphrey.

"Oh Humphrey, I hope I find you and that you're safe" I said sighing.

* * *

Hutch's P.O.V.

* * *

Emmy is the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen, even more than Kate. Whatever feelings I had for Kate was drained away when I saw her light green eyes. I couldn't stop staring at her beauty and her rear as I ran into a tree hurting my injured leg. Luckily, my recovery time was fast enough before she looked back. Only thing I could do is smile to play it off.

"Are you alright?" Emmy asked giggling.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing innocent.

"You bumped into a tree" Emmy said giggling.

"Yeah I'm fine...I was just daydreaming about stuff" I lied.

"What happened to your leg?...it looks pretty bad" Emmy said staring at my hind leg with a pained face.

"Oh uh, I walked into a human trap for bears...yeah it wasn't all so great" I said chuckling.

"I bet" Emmy said walking again but next to me this time.

"So, where are you guys from?" Emmy asked smirking.

"Jasper Park Canada" I responded and she seemed taken back.

"Looks like we have something in common already" Emmy said smiling.

"You're from Jasper too?" I asked.

"Yep all of us are, we had to relocate because of the war and been here ever since" Emmy explained.

"So you guys were the southern pack that went extinct?...I heard many different stories about it as a pup… you know the assassins and stuff" I said chuckling.

"Yeah some wolves blow it out of proportion it's not as bad as they made it seem" Emmy said rolling her adorable eyes.

"Sooo are you single?" I asked and she blushed.

"Yeah, there's not many adult males in our pack that's younger than two years old and the ones that are is already taken" Emmy said still blushing.

"So how did you take care of your heat?" I asked and she blushed heavily red.

"I think that's a little too personal" Emmy said blushing her face off.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was going that far…but I'll tell you one thing…you're too damn beautiful to still be single I know that for sure" I said smiling and she struggled to look at me eye to eye.

"Thanks, you're the first guy to say that in my existence" Emmy said softly blushing.

"Aww that's sad a stranger told you that first than anyone else" I said smiling, and soon, I heard the sound of water. A few silent minutes of walking we finally made it to the lake and I galloped half the lake. It was extremely cold and refreshing just the way I like it. When my thirst was cured I rose up and like my muzzle.

"I can really get used to this place" I said and Emmy giggled.

"Do you need anything else?" Emmy asked smiling.

"Yeah some caribou would be nice" I said returning a smile.

"Okay, I'll hunt you guys some breakfast and bring it to your den" Emmy said smirking.

"Thanks for everything" I said smiling.

"No prob" Emmy said walking away and I couldn't help but stare at her ass. Once the show was over, my attention was back at the lake.

"Now, how am I going to do this?" I asked myself trying to find a way to get in without hurting myself.

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V.

* * *

I was rudely disturbed from my slumber when cold water splash me awake. I popped up on all fours and looked at Alex like she was crazy. My fur was soaked and wet and wolves with fur like mine, it takes a while to dry.

"Why did you do that?" I asked upset shaking my fur dry and it went puffy.

"You want to be an alpha right?...you have to train your body to wake up like one" Alex said sitting a weird looking bowl down.

"What happened to Humphrey wake up?" I asked still upset.

"I thought it was more funny this way and it was totally worth it look at your fur" Alex said laughing at me. This angered me and I lunged myself at her. She easily reversed it and sent me flying into the den walls.

"That went much smoother in my head" I said turn myself from upside down.

"Rule number one in sparing don't making noise when you're attacking your target" Alex said.

"Ok how you supposed I won't make noise?" I asked and she started smiling.

"Oh shit" I said nervous for what she had in mind.

* * *

Fast Forward Time…

* * *

Humphrey was walking up the mountain in a pouncing position like he was hiding in the grass to hunt. His legs were killing him and begged for all the pain a suffering to stop. A few times Humphrey legs gave out but Alex pushed him hard enough to keep him going. They've been at it up and down the mountain for a few hours until a little past noon. Humphrey felt like he was about it pass out and Alex took notice.

"Okay you can't stop let's take a break" Alex informed and Humphrey just flat out laid down.

"No no no come walk to me with to the lake...you don't want cramps just lying there" Alex said and Humphrey looked at her tiredly.

"I don't….t-think...I can...w-walk" Humphrey said whining a bit.

"That's the problem don't think...part of being an alpha is mental toughness...don't think about it and it won't hurt so bad" Alex explained.

"I don't...know A-Alex…I'm killed" Humphrey said panting heavily.

"I promise you if you don't think about any of it and just do it...you won't feel a thing...it's kind of like running away from a bear when you're in danger" Alex informed.

"How is that like running away from a bear?...that's a different story" Humphrey said catching two thirds of his breath back.

"When you're running obviously you're scared and isn't thinking about the pain from running or anything type of fast or slow movement...all you care about is getting away from the bear" Alex explained.

"I see where you're going with this but I don't know if I can do that" Humphrey said discouraged.

"Hey, I started off an omega too...and if I can do it I know you can too" Alex said smiling forcing a smirk on Humphrey's face.

"Okay I guess I can give it a try" Humphrey said trying to stand up the best he could with wobbly legs.

"That's a good start now...walk with me" Alex said walking slowly next to him in case he needs support.

"I feel like I'm learning to walk all over again" Humphrey complained and struggling to walk.

"Oh shut up you big baby you'll be fine" Alex said giggling.

A few minutes if walking Humphrey had full control of his legs and was able to walk on his own. Unfortunately they were already after the lake so Alex didn't really get to see how he responded to his success.

""YESSSS WATER!" Humphrey yelled almost falling in. Alex rolled her eyes and giggling at his inner omega. After many episodes of water Alex decided to speak up.

"Okay that's enough you never want to drink too much" Alex said and Humphrey stopped drinking.

"So….what now?" Humphrey asked and Alex smiled.

"You already know" Alex said laughing.

"Ughhh again?" Humphrey whined.

"You want to be an alpha or what?" Alex asked and Humphrey sighed.

"Fineee" Humphrey said in defeat.

"Race you back" Alex said taking off.

"HEY WHAT HAPPENED TO A COUNTDOWN!?" Humphrey yelled taking off to catch up with her.

"Countdowns are too slow!" Alex yelled laughing.

Humphrey was close on her tail and Alex is relatively known for her competition in her old pack. Sad to know that Humphrey doesn't know that yet. Alex let him catch up to her a little bit until they were running side to side. Humphrey already started to get cocky and felt happy that he caught up to an alpha. Just like a little kid, she doesn't want to kill his hopes of beating her in something that was fairly easy.

"Did I really catch up to the baddest of the baddest alpha's?" Humphrey teased running past her by a long shot. It wasn't long until they were back at the mountain that's filled with paw steps going up and down. Humphrey was laying down being his silly usual self acting like it took her too long Alex giggled to herself and slid to a stop pretending to be out of breath.

"Omega 2...Alpha 0" Humphrey teased again chuckling catching his breath himself.

"I'm really getting tired of you saying that" Alex said giggling.

"Don't worry it won't stop anytime soon" Humphrey said chuckling.

"Oh it's funny?...two hours of pounce walking now let's go" Alex said serious suddenly.

"Ughhh, here we go again" Humphrey said squatting in a pouncing position walking up the mountain.

"Less talking more walking come on!" Alex yelled in a trainer tone.

"Do you have to yell at me?...I'm right here" Humphrey said annoyed.

"Do you want to run up and down the mountain?!" Alex asked yelling.

"No ma'am I'm walking" Humphrey said walking as quick as he could up the mountain.

* * *

Two Hours Later…

* * *

Humphrey finished his last trip down and collapsed on a broken leg. He looked exhausted and beat up the second episode that the first. Humphrey was positive this time he couldn't actually walk. Alex was proud of him and quite impressed his second time. The first time he only went up and down the mountain even times. The second time he went up and down twenty two times. Just only another eleven more reps but it was a lot more I did when I trained.

"Good job Humphrey you had a good first day…" Alex said smiling going back to her original self. It was surprisingly strange to Humphrey how she keeps doing that.

"I might…-"

Humphrey couldn't finish his sentence before he blacked out exhausted. Alex scoped him up on her back and blushed a bit when she felt his member rubbing her back. For a quick second in her mind she thought about taking advantage of Humphrey. She actually kind of liked the way it rubbed against her side. It was turning her on intentionally, but thankfully Humphrey was knocked out to notice. Alex carried him all the way to their den and gently laid him down. Humphrey mumbled something in he he was out that she didn't understand but thought it was adorable. Alex had been crushing on Humphrey since she scarred his life from her pack leader. She smiled to herself admiring his sleeping body and said.

"He looks so cute when he's unconscious" Alex mumbled smirking.

"What was that?" Humphrey said smirking and Alex blushed her face off.

"I-I...um...are you hungry?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"Yeah a little" Humphrey said too sore to move closing his eyes again.

"I'll fetch us some food don't go anywhere" Alex said trotting out the den.

"I won't be going anywhere for some time" Humphrey said yawning.

"Just try to stay awake!" Alex shouted from outside the den.

* * *

12 Minutes Later…

* * *

Alex was back with 2 rabbits in her mouth decent enough to full someone after intense training. She walked up to Humphrey and dropped it in front of his face. Humphrey opened his icy blue eyes and slightly smiled at her.

"Thanks…but what about you?...do you want to share?" Humphrey asked sitting up a bit.

"Oh I ate mine already it's fine you can enjoy" Alex said smiling lying down in front of him. Humphrey just nodded and slowly nibbed the rabbit open revealing all its organs.

"So um Humphrey, you did a good job today...are you ready for tomorrow?" Alex asked starting a conversation.

"You should ask that to my body not me" Humphrey said.

"But you are controlling your body...you never let your body control you" Alex said.

"Is that why I'm so sore?" Humphrey asked chewing

"No you're sore because you never worked out a day in your life" Alex said giggling.

"I did two tree squats a day does that counts?" Humphrey asked and Alex gave him a really look.

"Okay maybe not two...it's one in a half but it still counts for something right?" Humphrey asked and Alex giggled.

"Sure I guess" Alex said giggling.

"I'm not sure I can handle this much longer" Humphrey said with blood all over his mouth.

"You'll be fine it's normal for you to feel that way...it's just your body isn't used to it yet...after a few weeks you'll be fine" Alex said.

"How exactly long is a few weeks?" Humphrey asked.

"Ummmm a month" Alex said and Humphrey groaned.

"Hey fitness takes time and it'll be totally worth it when it's all done" Alex said smiling imaging Humphrey with pure muscle. "He's going to look so hot when I'm done with him" Alex thought.

"I hope...this shit hurts" Humphrey said making Alex laugh.

* * *

 **I Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter And Be Sure To Fav, Follow, Review, Or All Of The Above...**


	10. Notification 3

**_Hey guys sorry this isn't another chapter but I decided to tell you why I haven't updated in a while. Well guys, I have some bad news. Lately my daughter has been going through a serious amount of sickness that had me put collage aside for now. My daughter has been having abdominal pain, her belly swelling a bit, running fevers all over the place, and loss of appetite. When she does eat she throws up with tears and enduring cries. Just two weeks ago we took her to an children's hospital and she was diagnose with Wilms Tumor. If it continues to develope, she's going to need surgery on her kidneys. It's extremely heartbreaking to know my little angle has a tumor but I'm going to be by her side and help her fight through it with all my strenght and power. The last few weeks I've been with my daughter and being around her makes me think about many things on life. Tumors is still the number one disease killers of children. I think every child boy or girl should have the opportunities I had. That's just to simply live. Yeah my life hasn't been so great and I didn't become what I wanted to become when I got older; but at least I can say that. These children didn't even become teenagers before their lives were cut short. Kids wish to be singers, dancers, actors, firemen, policemen, princesses, sometimes wrestlers; while others kids wish there were a cure for cancer. Their laughter will making you smile, watching them grow would make you cry, but if you ever see a kid fight for its life vs cancer it would tear you apart. There's no worse pain greater than to be helpless in the face of a loved one suffering. It's probably not going to help the situation much but you'll be doing us a big favor by praying for us all. Anyways, it might be a while before another chapter is posted but I hope you guys are having a great day! Sure sucks for me, later..._**


	11. Howling Partners

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I took forever but I've been taking care of my daughter lately getting her ready for surgery. Its actually tomorrow on the 27th and I pray and hope everything goes well with her so your prayers would be doing a huge favor. Here's another chapter for you guys, its not much as I usually do but it's something. Hope you ENJOY :))**

* * *

Chapter 11 Howling Partners

Kate's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by darkness in the den. I guess I must've dozed off thinking about Humphrey and how to find him. Hutch was sleeping peacefully next to me with a small smile on his face. For some reason this really upset me that he's smiling when Humphrey could be dead right now. Maybe it's just the pent up anger I have for myself rejecting him. I have a strong feeling our time is ticking out and I'll find him in the worse condition. My body tensed up as I stretched my sleeping muscles awake with my rear end in the air. A small gust of wind blew in the den giving off a whiff my hygiene. It has been almost three days now and I've been through a lot since we left Jasper. What I really need is a nice refreshing bath to calm my stress down a little. I nudged Hutch's muzzle a bit and he groaned sleepily.

"W-What's wrong?...are you okay?" Hutch asked not opening his eyes.

"Where's the creek?" I asked softly.

"Ummmm I don't remember sorry" Hutch said cuddling himself in a ball to embrace against the cool wind.

"Okay thanks anyway for the help" I said sarcastically walking out the den.

It was pitch black outside of the den and I could hardly see my own paws. The trees were blocking the moonlight, the wind took away any hearable sound of water, and I had no idea where to go in the first place. All I can see that lead to somewhere where a path of paw prints. After a while of walking the moonlight was finally able to give me some light. Now I saw everything plainly to know this obliviously wasn't the location I was looking for. I've been walking for too long by myself and I realized the many hazards I'm putting myself in. No bath is worth putting myself in danger just to relax. I turned around and made my way back to the den through the clamorous forest of crickets.

As I passed the hunting grounds, caribou in the distance were lying around keeping each other warmth. My mind started to tamper about Humphrey that if he was here he'll give me warmth. When we were pups and I was freezing cold, he would cuddle with me to keep me warm sometimes. Of course my mom freaked out in the morning; but he told me it was worth it than to let me freeze to death. Humphrey has always be sweet to me and I was so dumb and clueless of his kindness. The moonlight was back behind the trees at the wrong time because I seen a strange wolf figure in the distance. I kept my guard just in case I get ambushed by this pack or anyone in general. While I walked closer I slowly imaged out Emilia, who happened to be patrolling the borders.

"Hey, is everything fine?" Emmy asked kindly walking up to me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know where the creek was" I said with a small smile.

"Oh, I can help you with that, right this way" Emmy said leading the way with me close behind. Almost the entire walk there was no talking. It's been hard for me to start conversations with wolves I don't know. Like seriously, what do you even talk about? My thoughts were corrupted when Emmy stopped and growled. My instincts told me danger and I stood in a defensive position. Strangely I didn't see, smell, or hear any type of danger. There was no noise after that and I began to doubt that there was any real threat.

"Did you see a killer squirrel or something?" I asked that she would just randomly growl.

"No sorry, thought I heard something...and I swore I heard that before" Emmy said, slightly turning to me.

"Heard what?...I didn't hear anything but your growing" I said confused of what she's talking about.

"No not that, the squirrel joke….I heard that from someone I used to know a long time ago...I don't remember who though...uh...nevermind that" Emmy said shaking her thoughts off resuming her walking.

"So, you guys from Jasper huh?" Emmy asked evidently guessing.

"Yeah, lived there all my life" I responded.

"How is it now?" Emmy asked.

"It's amazing, there's nice views, plenty of food, a great refreshing lake, and a perfect place to raise a family" I said smiling.

"Well that's not bad" Emmy said smiling to herself.

"You lived there before?...it sounds like you have" I asked.

"Yeah once upon of time I did, it brings back valid memories now" Emmy said frowning a bit.

"Why you didn't you stay?" I asked to why she would leave the best place in the world.

"Ehh, it's a long story I'll share some other time...but anyways what I really wanted to ask was how long you guys are staying here?" Emmy asked.

"Until the morning, the sooner I find Humphrey the sooner I can go back home" I said with a happy tone. Daydreaming of Humphrey and I as mates back in Jasper. Emmy paused in her steps and looked at me quickly with her ears perked up. Her tail almost hit my muzzle a few times because it was going psycho. The weird thing was, she didn't say anything, just only smiled at me.

"Uhhh are you okay?" I asked awkwardly that she's staring.

"What did you say?" Emmy asked amused about something.

"That we're leaving in the morning?" I asked mad confused on why she's asking me this.

"No no no the name...what was the name you mentioned?" Emmy asked getting really excited.

"What?...Humph-"

"HE'S ALIVE!" Emmy shouted running up a tree doing two backflips in mid air perfectly landing it. Her tail was going a mile a minute and she couldn't contain herself in one place.

"Woah, calm down, you know Humphrey?" I asked curious of why she's acting chaotically.

"Wait...does he have greyish fur?...icy blue eyes?...and uhhh...what's the name of that stupid ride he invented?" Emmy asked herself, lightly stomping her paw on her head trying to think.

"Log sledding" I said smiling she knows him.

"Yes!..that what it was called!...oh gosh I can't believe he's alive after all this time…*gasp*...I need to tell mom" Emmy said taking off lightning speed to find her. I wasn't really in the mood to chase after her so I just walked back to the den for some more sleep.

* * *

Emmy P.O.V.

* * *

My legs sprinted through the territory fast enough to start flying into the night sky. Mom is going to be so thrilled Humphrey is actually alive and breathing. I've missed him so much and I'm exceptionally curious on how he looks now. Probably the same old typical joker, nothing about him might've changed but I don't know that. What if he has pups already; I have a feeling they're extremely cute if he does. I never really wanted pups on my own; but I always want to be an aunt becaused I loved mine. She was like my role model, but sadly everyone dies. I rushed in moms den panting heavily, bringing everyone's full attention to me. Mom had a small worried look on her face and said.

"Is something wrong hun?" Mom asked walking closer to me.

"Yes!...I mean no...well yes but not in a bad way" I said very briskly filled with excitement.

"Sweetie calm down, then talk" Mom said calmly giggling.

"Okay, I'm calm...just was a little too excited" I said giggling capturing myself.

"Now, what's wrong?" Mom asked in a mother like tone.

"Mom, I think Humphrey is alive" I said smiling and she stood there in full shock. She shook her head no and was irritated with me.

"Emmy if this one of your stupid pranks-"

"No mom I swear Humphrey is alive, Kate even knows him" I said in a believable tone.

"And you would believe her?...and only knew her for what….8 hours?" Mom asked with a really face.

"She's telling the truth, it's some wolf my grandaughter's in love with….we're supposed to be looking for him to bring him back to Jasper" Tundra said stepping up in the conversation.

"See she knows about him too, now do you believe me?" I asked cheerfully. Tears formed in my mom's eyes and she put her paw over her eyes to hide the tears.

"Mom aren't you happy he's alive?" I said with a small smile. Mom didn't respond and just sat down processing this in her head.

"This can't be true, I seen his body years ago there's no way he's still alive…" Mom said as tears streamed down her face denying everything.

"Apparently he is alive mom, I know other times I might of claimed he was alive but I think he really is this time...we have to find him I miss him so much" I said determined to find my long lost older brother.

"Call this Kate into me...I need more information about my son" Mom ordered me and I nodded before taking off.

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V.

* * *

I woke up from a horrible nightmare in the middle of the night and couldn't doze back off to sleep. My throat was dry and I felt really hot oddly. Alex was next to me at a respectable distance sleeping slightly snoring. There was no doubt in my mind that she wasn't the most beautiful wolf/dog I've ever seen; and that's only because I've never seen a mixed wolf with dog before. That makes her literally the only one. A smile formed on my face as I quietly rose up and walked out the den to find something to cure my thirst. Once I arrived at the lake I lapped up some water then looked at the full moon's reflection in the water. It instantly reminds me of the night Kate looked absolutely stunning at the moonlight howl. Still can't believe she went on to marry barf, and probably took full custody of the pack by now. All I can think of when her name is mentioned is the 'what if' scenarios. Even though I know she loves me, sometimes I wonder if she's thinking about me right now. Ehh probably not, she has better things to worry about than a weak little coyote.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked startling me. She giggled at my reaction before sitting next to me.

"Oh umm, nothing much...just thought I needed fresh air" I explained looking back at the moon innocently.

"I know you was having a bad dream...you were kicking and seemed to be running away from something...you mind telling me what that was about?" Alex asked and I at her kinda stunned she knew that.

"I rather not...I hate when I dream like that" I said and she only nodded her head slowly.

"Well come back to the den you have a busy day tomorrow...we'll still train on the move" Alex said smirking a bit.

"Okay, just give me sometime alone" I said placing a confused look on her face.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"I-I just want sometime alone...I'll be in the den shortly" I said more clearly this time.

"Alright I guess" Alex said before walking away gradually. When she was out of sight I rose my muzzle and howled my favourite tune to the moon.

* * *

Alex P.O.V

* * *

After I left Humphrey alone at the lake I couldn't help but worry for him. Since he had that nightmare he's been acting strange. He was sweating, panting, and kicking like he was running away from a murderous wolf. When I listened to him closely he said my name a few times but I couldn't make out the rest. Did he have a nightmare about me?...and if he did what was it about?. My thoughts were slaughtered by the most beautiful masculine howl I've ever heard in my life. It sounded like it was nearby and it was amazingly attractive. The howl lured me to it's location and my mouth dropped when I seen who it was. I didn't know Humphrey was so capable of producing such a vigorous howl. It was so dreamy and actually uncontrollably made me wet a little. It was unique that he was using words instead of just his voice only.

 _I know you're somewhere out there_  
 _Somewhere far away_  
 _I want you back_  
 _I need you back_  
 _wolves think I'm crazy trying to mate an alpha_  
 _But they don't understand_  
 _You're all I had_  
 _You're all I have..._

 _At night when the stars light up my den_  
 _I sit by myself, talking to the moooooon…._

 _Trying to get to yoooouuu_  
 _In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too…._  
 _Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

 _Ohoooo..._

 _I'm feeling like I'm famous_  
 _The talk of the pack_  
 _They say I've gone mad_  
 _Yeah, I've gone mad_  
 _But they don't know how I feel.._

 _Cause when the sun goes down_  
 _Someone's talking back_  
 _Yeah, they're talking baaaack_  
 _Ohhh_

 _At night when the stars light up my den_  
 _I sit by myself talking to the moooooon….._  
 _Trying to get to yoooouuuuu…._  
 _In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too…._  
 _Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

 _Ahhoohhhh.. Ahhoohhh.. Ahhoohhh..._  
 _Do you ever hear me calling?_  
 _(Ahoooohhh... Ahoooohhh... Ahoooohhh...)_  
 _Oh ohh oh oh ohhh_

 _'Cause every night I'm talking to the mooooon…._

 _Still trying to get to yoooouuuu..._  
 _In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_  
 _Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

 _Ohoooo..._

 _I know you're somewhere out there_  
 _Somewhere far away…_

Humphrey lowered his head and stared out into the dark forest enjoying the scenery. He turned around to walk back to the den an paused when he saw me standing there. Humphrey blushed a bit and nervously moved around clearing his throat.

"Umm, how much did you hear?" Humphrey asked blushed trying to hide it.

"From the first word to the last...don't worry Humphrey your howl sounds amazingly good there's no reason to be embarrassed about it" I said smiling widely wiping my drool.

"Was that a compliment?" Humphrey asked smirking, and I blushed unable to speak anymore so I nodded.

"Why don't you howl at the moon with me?" Humphrey asked smiling.

"Ohh, no, I-I can't howl so good...you know...I'm still half dog" I said sadly backing down, terrified about how I would sound.

"Come on it can't be that bad...just don't think about it too much...howl from here" Humphrey said touching my heart with a smile. His touch suddenly made me less nervous and I felt like I can really do this.

"Okay, but if it sounds bad and you laugh you're dead meat" I said jokingly.

"I promise I won't laugh, it's just between me and you" Humphrey said smiling forcing a bigger one on my face.

* * *

Kate P.O.V.

* * *

I've been in the den for a good 20 minutes trying to force myself asleep but it wasn't working. It's hard to get any sleep when I'm constantly thinking about Humphrey and the possible dangers he's probably in. Suddenly, I heard a masculine howl just like Humphrey's in my head and it felt so real. It sounded so masculine and amazing. He was using words instead of his voice which was very weird but cute. However, nevertheless, it still sound astonishing. All my worrying vanished and was replaced with relief and a little of joyous. A smile was on my face but disappeared when Emilia ran in like it was a wildfire outside.

"Kate, my mom need intel about Humphrey" Emmy said with shortness of breath waking Hutch up.

"Mmmm what I miss?" Hutch said groaning awake yawning showing his long tongue.

"I need you guys to come with me please" Emmy reported to him.

"Ummm why?" Hutch asked standing up now.

"Do you know a wolf named Humphrey?" Emmy asked.

"Yeah, he's actually the wolf we're looking for" Hutch said.

"Great, you'll know when we get there" Emmy said turning around walking at a swiftly pace. In the corner of my eyes I seen Hutch stare at her ass but tried to turn away when I looked at him.

"I saw that you pervert" I joked giggling.

"I don't know what you talking about" Hutch said smirking playing innocent walking away before I said anything else.

"Do you know if she's single?" I asked trotting up next to him.

"Uh yeah, she is" Hutch said uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Well do you like her?" I asked already knowing he does but was curious what he says.

"A little bit I guess...she's pretty cute" Hutch said smoothly.

"Then you should try to make a move on her, you guys would look so cute together" I said smiling widely. Hutch chuckled nervously then said.

"You think so?" Hutch asked unsure if he should try.

"I know so" I said smiling.

"Okay I'll give it a try then...but we leaving eventually so it really won't matter" Hutch said disappointed. Emmy walked back to us impatiently and said.

"Can you guys walk a little faster please?...the mosquitos are killing me" Emmy said and we did as she protested.

We arrived in the pack's leader den and when we walked in, Christine sat up straight. This made me stomach feel a little

agonized supposing I've did something. I walked next to Gram and sat by her with all eyes and ears on what's happening. Hutch soon followed and sat next to me limping a bit.

"So what's going on?" Hutch asked.

"Just need a few answers out of you guys that's all" Christine said walking closer to us.

"About what?" I asked.

"My son, Humphrey" Christian said and I gasped not believing his mother was alive. Now that she told me that I can see the resemblance between the two. She looks just like Humphrey but is a older she-wolf version. She even have his same dreamy icy blue eyes.

"Y-You're his mom?...Humphrey told me you died when we were pups" I said in awe admiring her still.

"We thought the same thing but I guess we were all wrong...please, do you know where he is by any chance?" Christine asked hoping I'll say what she wants to hear. I sighed and shook my head no.

"No I wish, but I think I know where he could be" I said and Christine looked down gazing at the ground. Seeming to be thinking about something.

"Okay, first thing in the morning you guys look for him and bring him here...you guys don't have to stay for long if you don't want to but please bring him back" Christine pled holding back the tears.

"Yes ma'am I promise we will" I said smiling.

"Mom I want to go too" Emmy said and Hutch randomly started choking on something. Driving everyone's attention on him.

"Sorry, *cough cough*...choked on my saliva" Hutch said chuckling hoping to get a few laughs but everyone stared at him awkwardly.

"I'll be outside if anyone needs me" Hutch said leaving the scene quickly as possible.

"Anyways, mom I want to help them find my brother I've been wanting to do this half of my life" Emmy explained and Christine nodded.

"It's fine, you can go search for them just be careful and look after each other...the risk are extremely high when you're out there with no pack" Christine said.

"Thanks mom I promise we'll all be back in one peace" Emmy said.

"You guys should really get some sleep if you want to be enteric in the morning" Tundra said lying down herself. No one said anything but just nodded as we went our separate ways. Hutch was sitting in front of a tree patiently waiting for us to finish. While he wasn't looking I playfully bumped into him catching him off guard.

"Hey what was that for you jerk?" Hutch asked playfully bumping me back, but not as hard as I did.

"For being so weird" I said giggling resuming to walk back to the den.

"Uh, yeah, I've might've fucked things up…" Hutch said following.

"Not exactly, at least Emmy coming with us" I said winking at him.

"I don't think it's going to work between us, I'm not feeling like I'm her type" Hutch said.

"Do you even know her type?" I asked and he paused a bit before saying.

"Not exactly" Hutch said.

"Then how would you know?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders and said.

"I just feel that way" Hutch said smoothly.

"I'm not trying to forcing you to talk to her but you really should because I know she's into you...I seen it all on her face when she caught us in their territory...just stop being weird in a bad way" I said smiling.

"Okay fine...but if it doesn't work out I'm telling her you told me to do this" Hutch said chuckling.

"You two would be fine together trust me it's going to workout" I said rolling my eyes with a small giggle.

* * *

Humphrey P.O.V.

* * *

My ears were screaming in agony from the most horrendous howl I've ever heard. There was no heart into it at all it sounded forced. A dozen of bats passing by fell from the sky and landed on us unconscious. It sounded like a cat getting stabbed by another cat that was stabbed. Even the crickets stopped crocking to her horrible sound and hopped away. Alex stopped howling cringing her face knowing it was obviously bad. I chuckled a bit and cleared my throat not knowing what to say after that. What can you say after a wolf completely blows a innocent night to howl?

"How bad was it?" Alex asked with her ears flat on her head. Thinking I'm going to make fun of her howl.

"Umm, I've heard worse...but it can be as beautiful as you are...you're just not howling from your inner heart" I said smiling.

"What does that even mean?" Alex asked shaking her head in confusion.

"It means you're not howling with heart into it...you're thinking about it too much and you don't believe yourself...see anyone can do it when they really mean it" I said sitting down next to her. She paused and looked at the moon then back at me with a smile.

"Okay, I-I think I'm ready now" Alex said smiling.

"Okay, come on howl at my tune" I said smiling before lifting my muzzle howling a little sample at the bright moon. Alex howled along with me hesitantly and destroyed my ears. I placed my paw on hers to warn her to calm down and relax.

It actually worked because her violent howl tuned in perfectly with mine. The crickets came back and the bats woke up and flew back into the night sky. I smirked at Alex who had her eyes closed and still wasn't certain if she's howling good or not. We howled in complete harmony and our voices matched perfectly together. Somewhat better, than the time Kate and I did. After soothing minutes of howling, we brought our muzzles down at the same time and incidentally touched noses. We both heavily blushed and gave each other some room.

"See...I told you...anyone can howl if they really mean it" I said speaking up from the awkward silence. Alex had a face of disbelief when I told her that.

"Wait, I did good?" Alex asked excitedly wagging her tail.

"Yeah you were perfect, you howled so beautifully as I thought you would" I said smiling widely. Without hesitation she licked my cheek and forced me in a heartwarming hug.

"Thanks Humphrey, you're the best" Alex said softly before pulling away and starring in my eyes.

"No problem, I felt honored to witness our first alluring howl together….but uh...we should really get inside now" I said looking around and she giggled.

"What are you...scared?" Alex jokingly teasing me.

"Pssh, no….I am not….I just-"

I was interrupt by a deep growl in the distance of the dark forest. It scared my fur off my skin and I briskly walked past Alex back to the den

"Okay I'm scared let's go please" I said quickly with my tail between my legs. Alex giggled and rolled her eyes before saying.

"Omegas" Alex said giggling catching up to me.

* * *

Meanwhile….

* * *

Bruce and his squad was edging closer and closer to Humphrey's and Alex location. They've been following the train tracks for almost two days and hardly got any sleep at all. Bruce was determined to find Humphrey and Alex if it's the last thing he do. One of the exhausted members of his pack said sleepily.

"Um sir, I think it's time we take another rest break...me and the guys can't go on anymore" He reported and within a second Bruce cut his throat open with his razor sharp claws. He struggled to breath as blood squirted all over the train tracks; and created a puddle around him. The more he struggled the more painful it became. Death quickly became his best friend and he stopped whimpering and accepted his death.

"Anyone else want a rest break?" Bruce asked and the small pack shook their heads no and back down cowardly wide awake now.

"Cowards" Bruce mumbled with a small growl before continuing to follow the tracks. Bruce didn't give a damn about if they feel tired right now. He honesty wished Zane ordered him to do it alone. He can't have a bunch of coward wolves holding him back on the search to kill Humphrey….

* * *

 _ **Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter, Follow, Fav, Review, And All Of The Above...**_

 _ **If you like my high school story be sure to check out my boy TheRavenMocker "Love is Everything" story. He has a very good start and is an extremely talented author so go show him some love too...**_


	12. Another Day

_**A/N: Damn, it's been like 6 months since I posted a chapter for this story so I'll try to get it off hold. This chapter is kinda short because that's all I can write at the moment but they will be longer ones soon. In the last 6 months I've been busy as fuck and been through a lot of horrific times. I would explain it all but it's too much to type and I'm sure you just want to read the story anyway so I hope you enjoy...**_

* * *

Chapter 12 Another Day

The sun peeked its way over the trees shining brightly on Kate's eyelids waking her up first. Kate stirred awake yawning with her long dry tongue hanging out her mouth. She yoga stretched her stiff muscles and shook the dirty that collected on her firm tan fur. Kate fluttered her eyes open and took a few steps out the den sitting near the entrance swaying her tail. The trees were dancing side to side with the help of the cool refreshing wind. Birds were chirping their morning songs as the moose in the distance were grazing the wet tall grass. All Kate can think about is the dream she recently woke up from. In the dream she couldn't find Humphrey after months of searching. When she finally found him, he was already deceived. That's the big question she asks herself everyday, will she ever find him. Kate ears twitched from the sound of laughter and was aware of two scents coming near the den. The scents was familiar and just as thought, it was Emilia and Hutch walking to the temporary den. Kate stopped sitting and slowly rose up on all fours waiting for their arrival. They stopped in front of Kate with a small smile and greeted her.

"Morning Kate" Emmy said smirking in return Kate did the same.

"Morning you two, what were you guys doing?" Kate asked in a soft raspy voice.

"Oh um, we were hunting breakfast, sorry I should have told you...but...are you okay you don't sound to tame" Emmy questioned, Kate cleared her throat and said.

"I'm fine, so are we ready to go?" Kate asked inpatient.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Hutch asked.

"No, not really in the mood" Kate said softly saddened.

"Come on it's the most important meal of the day" Hutch said playfully.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me" Kate said walking past them swaying her tail.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Emmy asked Hutch once she was far ahead.

"Humphrey, that's what's wrong with her" Hutch said watching her walk away.

"What about him?" Emmy asked.

"She has feelings for him and he ran away when Kate was forced to marry someone else" Hutch explained.

"Poor thing" Emmy said sadly shaking her head.

"Yeah, she hasn't been happy since then" Hutch said feeling bad for Kate.

"Not Kate, Humphrey, he's probably heartbroken and alone right now...poor guy" Emmy said sounding heartbroken herself and Hutch gave her a 'really' face.

"What?" Emmy asked innocently. Hutch rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with Kate at the creek.

Kate was lapping up a few rounds of water and stared at her reflection when she was finished. She noticed there were bags underneath her eyes and her face was turning pale. Kate stared so long at her reflection that Humphrey appeared next to her. He was hugging Kate in the waters reflection and this brought a wide smile to Kate's face. The Humphrey hallucinations soon started talking to Kate, driving her crazy.

"Kate, how could you let me go?...I thought you loved me?" The reflection said.

"Humphrey I do love you, I just made a stupid mistake I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you" Kate said starting to tear up.

"Cut the lies Kate...both me and you know you used me to get back to the pack... you're not the same Kate I used to love since a pup...alpha school turned you into a heartless bitch all you care about is your dumb responsibilities" He said.

"Humphrey please I'm sorry don't feel that way...it's not like what it seems I swear" Kate said with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't believe a word you're saying you deserve to be alone for the rest of your rotting life...bye Kate" He said starting to disappear.

"Humphrey please don't go I need you…" Kate said crying softly.

"Kate" Hutch called out behind her and she quickly wiped her face dry. Hutch walked beside her and sat down watching over the creek.

"How are you holding up?" Hutch asked knowing something obviously wrong.

"As long as he's out there alone I don't know how long I'll be holding up" Kate said in almost a whisper.

"Oh cheer up...we're going to find him so stop groping around and feeling sorry for yourself all the time you're just making things harder" Hutch said.

"But...this is my fault...if I wasn't caught up in my duties as an alpha and just told everyone the truth none of this would have happened" Kate said looking back at her reflection in the water.

"You can't predict the future and that's alright but Humphrey needs you to stay strong for him right now" Hutch said.

"I'm not sure if he would even want me anymore...everytime I feel like we're near he moves ten feet away and I can't reach him even though we're in the same place" Kate said sadly.

"Kate why on earth would you feel that way?...me and you both know Humphrey loves you dearly" Hutch said confused at Kate's sudden change.

"I-I just don't know anymore" Kate said sounding devastated. It was a small level of silence as if the only noise there was is the creek's water flow.

"Humphrey told me to never tell you this, but I think it's a good time to tell you now…" Hutch started, catching Kate's full attention.

"Back when we were in Alpha school...30 miles away from the pack...I used to get homesick and run back home...almost every time I did Humphrey was always in his den crying his eyes out calling your name sometimes...he told me the day we left for alpha school he was going to ask you out that day but Winston stopped him before he could...he knew you would forget about him and wouldn't feel nearly the same way once you were older" Hutch said and a small smile was placed on her face.

"That's so sweet, he cried for me" Kate said smiling to herself.

"My point is, you're in the same position Humphrey was in a year ago and he didn't give up on you...so you better not give up on him" Hutch said and Kate nodded her head with more confidence in herself.

"Now get yourself something to eat before we go...it's going to be a long day of searching and food isn't promised" Hutch said before standing up on all fours walking away. Kate looked back at her reflection and it turned into her and Humphrey's wedding day.

"I'm going to make things right no matter how long it takes" Kate said with dedication in her voice.

* * *

 _2 weeks later…_

* * *

Humphrey been training with Alex on the move and been getting a little bigger. He's slightly more muscular than Kate and can now hunt animals such as rabbits and squirrels. Humphrey still can't quite defeat Alex in play fights yet but gets close many times. The more she teases him about it the more determined he'll be to win someday. Their relationship has been getting closer and closer the more the two hung out with each other. For the last two weeks they've really enjoyed each other's presents, and since they're both omegas, that makes things even better between them. They played a lot of games, made tons of jokes, and was getting fit all at the same time. One day they even went log sledding again after another intense workout just for the hell of it. After the last incident Humphrey and Alex faced in the train they haven't seen or heard another one since. Not even the latest sign of the train tracks, they've been walking for thousands of miles, but in this case running…

"Okay...Humphrey s-stop...here" Alex said pluming down next to a tree planting heavily. Humphrey trotted next to her collecting his breath, with a small smirk.

"I think I'm getting better at this now" Humphrey said laying down next to her.

"Yeah you are, just two weeks ago you were crying from only running a mile" Alex giggled slightly.

"Oh, don't make me remember the longest mile of my life" Humphrey said chuckling. After the duo caught their refreshing breath; in the distance there was a long caribou call.

"Are you hungry?...because it sounds like someone lost their baby" Alex said licking her lips in delight.

"You think I'm ready for something that big?" Humphrey asked nervous.

"You're ready, I'll be right next to you…" Alex said giving him her signature smile. Humphrey nodded and they took off towards the lost calf.

It was within a few minutes before the met up with the lost calf off their sense of smell. The calf wasn't that big to split between them both but it's a good snack. Alex and Humphrey stayed low as the calf was busy in search for it's mother.

"We're going to split up and ambush him stay low and pounce on my growl" Alex explained whispering.

"Got it" Humphrey whispered back before they broke up in their positions.

Alex moves on behind him as Humphrey moved in front. The calf was growing two small antlers but it wasn't big enough to do any real damage. Humphrey and Alex was well hidden in the tall grass as they inched closer ready to pounce. When they were close enough a loud growl escaped Alex mouth. Humphrey pounced on his neck biting down as hard as he could. Alex bit down on his legs to prevent him from running. The calf put on one last effort to call out for help in intense agony. It seems the call was heard as a adult male charged full speed and knocked Humphrey off the calf's neck with his antlers. Humphrey whimpered when he made contact with a tree. Alex let go off the calf's hind leg and retreated to Humphrey's aid. The calf and adult caribou took advantage of this moment and ran away to safety.

"Humphrey are you okay?" Alex asked running up to him in a worried tone. Humphrey spat out blood and was slow to get up. There was a huge bloody gash across his ribcage where the caribou scarred him with his antlers. Humphrey gave Alex a blunt look before taking off the way the caribou ran.

"Humphrey wait where are you going?!" Alex yelled running after him. Humphrey for a first, was outrunning Alex by a full mile per second. Before you can say 'damn he's fast' Humphrey vanished in the clear distance.

When Alex caught up to him he was on the back of the full grown caribou biting down on its next. Humphrey gain a few more bloody scratches as he tried to take him down. Claw marks was all around the caribous neck but he didn't give on on getting Humphrey off his back. The caribou drained himself out as he lost a lot of blood, and painted the leaves red beneath him; calling in submission to it's killer. Humphrey released his bloody jaws from his neck when the caribou stopped moving watching over his kill. Alex stood in shock that Humphrey took out a caribou twice both their sizes all by himself. He let out a long howl of a successful hunt sounding nothing like the fun-loving Humphrey Alex knows at all….she liked it.

"So, how I do?" Humphrey looked down at me still standing on his fresh kill.

"Oh uhh, wow, you did great, didn't know you had that killer instinct in you it's badass if you ask me" Alex said smiling walking up to Humphrey while he stepped down.

"Every wolf has a killer instinct" Humphrey said winking at her. Alex started licking his long bloody gash catching him off guard.

"What are you doing?" Humphrey asked whimpering a bit from the pain.

"You wouldn't want that getting infection do you?" Alex asked calmly to a blushing Humphrey.

"Uh no I guess" Humphrey said feeling himself being aroused.

"Then relax, let me help you" Alex said softly with a charming smile going in for a few more licks.

"Wait, I have to tell you something about me" Humphrey flinched out the way before her tongue made contact with his open wound.

"And what is about you I don't know already?" Alex asked smirking.

"Umm, sometimes, uhhh how can I put this...I uh...get easily aroused" Humphrey said blushing mad crazy.

"I didn't know you found me sexually appealing" Alex said seductively moving closer, making Humphrey move backwards a bit. Alex leaned in and licked his face all the way back down to his open wound.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I won't look" Alex said giggling.

"O-Okay" Humphrey said shaking uncontrollably. A few minutes of licks Alex found a few leaves and used the herbs to cover his open wound with leaves.

"All done, that wasn't so hard right?" Alex teased seductively giggling as Humphrey gathered himself.

"No comment" Humphrey said jokily sharing a laugh with Alex.

They dug in Humphrey's fresh kill and left behind a few bones with a little meat on them. The caribou was so big there was no way they're eating the whole thing with just the two of them. When their bellies were full, Humphrey and Alex abandoned the carcass and continued their long journey to get back home. Day soon turned into night, but just before they was going to call it a night they came across a road. A few cars was passing by and Humphrey eyes was glued on one of them. Alex was clueless to what he was doing and spoke up.

"So what's the plan?" Alex asked.

"I need to see where we are first" Humphrey said trying to read a license plate. It was too dark and the cars were moving too fast but their was a truck that read Yellowstone Idaho.

"Well we're not out of Idaho yet just in the northern part, but at least we're going in the right direction" Humphrey said looking at her and Alex gave him a saddened face. Alex knows it's a matter of time before Bruce finds them. She hopes Humphrey can get them home safely before he does.

"What's wrong?" Humphrey asked her.

"I'm just very tired and my paws are killing me" Alex said yawning.

"You sure that's it?" Humphrey asked.

"I'm sure, thanks for caring" Alex said smiling widely licking his cheek.

"Come on let's find a den sleepy head" Humphrey said playfully bumping her before turning around walking away.

With that the two found a den relatively quickly and spent the night cuddling up next to each other for warmth. Alex was a lot more comfortable with Humphrey and gained trust with him within the two weeks. Alex felt like he should know how she feels about him. After all they've been through one hell of an adventure and made it this far alive.

"Humphrey I have a confession to make…" Alex said, and Humphrey lift his head off his paws gazing in her hazel eyes.

"What's up?" Humphrey asked.

"The last few weeks with you has been fun and...we have so much in common and I feel like we could take a step further in our relationship" Alex said smiling placing her paw on his. Humphrey was shocked not knowing what to say.

"Like, umm, what do you mean a step further?" Humphrey asked, Alex didn't respond and just leaned forward. Humphrey stopped her from kissing him and said.

"Sorry, but I can't" Humphrey said and Alex gazed at him in confusion.

"Why not?...do you not feel the same way?" Alex said with burning cheeks he rejected her.

"No it's not you at all, it's me, I'm just still not over Kate yet" Humphrey said avoiding her eye contact.

"Oh Humphrey I'm so sorry, I forgot about her, I didn't mean to rush things between us now it's going to be so awkward" Alex said upset with herself. Humphrey kissed her cheek softly and a bright smile flew across her face.

"Let's just get some sleep okay" Humphrey smiled before laying his head on his paws while Alex put her head on his neck as a pillow.

"Night Humphrey" Alex said with a smile on her face.

"Goodnight Alex" Humphrey said back.

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed, Review, Fav, Follow, Or All Of The Above...**


End file.
